The boy next door
by J.Proudmoore
Summary: Quando um belo e misterioso garoto se muda para a casa ao lado da sua, Bella Swan vai perceber que arranjou um novo hobbie: apreciar a vista de sua janela. - Universo Alternativo - Bella & Edward. HIATUS!
1. Show de vizinho

**» Descrição:** Universo Alternativo; romance.

**» Classificação:** Livre.

**» Shipper:** Bella & Edward.

**» Disclaimer: **

- Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer;

- Eu não sou Stephenie Meyer;

- Logo, Twilight não me pertence.

**» Disclaimer²:** Nenhuma marca citada no fic também me pertencem, por isso, nem adianta me pedirem presentes de Natal.

**» Aviso:** Fan fic feita de fã para fãs, sem fins lucrativos.

**» Aviso²:** A personagem Ninna foi feita em homenagem a uma de minhas melhores amigas cujo apelido é o mesmo.

**The boy next door**

(O garoto da casa ao lado)

_I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_'Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

**Things I'll never say - Avril Lavigne**

**

* * *

**

**1. Show de vizinho.  
**

Bufei, desgostosa, enquanto fechava com mais força do que o necessário o livro de capa colorida em minhas mãos. Joguei-o em cima da escrivaninha de madeira envernizada em um canto no meu quarto, sem me importar com as dobras e amassos que causara nos outros papéis que estavam ali. Deixei minhas pernas cederem, e meu corpo cair num choque mudo em meio aos meus travesseiros e almofadas de penas em minha cama. A história que eu acabara de ler se passava em minha mente, como um filme.

Todos esses romances adolescentes, por mais que não acabem na frase clichê "E eles viveram felizes para sempre", sempre acaba em final feliz. Não que eu não goste, pelo contrário. A maioria das pessoas já sabe o casal que saíra no final só de ler a sinopse, mas a graça está em saber como eles ficam juntos.

Eu sempre adorei ler, principalmente romance, mas é, de certa forma, deprimente quando os comparamos a realidade. A protagonista e o garoto fofo sempre acabam juntos, no final, o que sempre leva Ninna, minha melhor amiga, a comentar: "Por que isto só não acontece comigo?", e o que sempre me leva a responder: "Por que você vive em um mundo real?", retórica e ironicamente, claro.

Não estou reclamando, de modo algum, eu nem ao menos estou procurando por um namorado.

Pelo menos, não depois de ter que presenciar cinco meses de drama com o namoro da Mary Mofat. Pobrezinha, sinto pena dela até hoje. Garotos trazem muitos problemas.

O que eu quero dizer, é que, bem, toda garota já rezou pra que sua vida fosse um livro – ou um filme, e de preferência, um daqueles com final feliz. Elas são tão diferentes do mundo real, chega a ser incomum.

E eu não pretendo levar nem um pouco em consideração _aquela_ frase. Sim, a frase preferida de Ninna, na qual ela não passa um maldito dia sequer sem repetir: _"_Existe alguém para cada um de nós_"_. Juro que vou estampá-la em uma camiseta para dar de presente. A frase, eu quero dizer. Quem sabe assim, ela se motiva a acreditar nesta frase mais veemente, já que eu não acredito.

Nunca fui muito romântica, apesar de gostar de ler romances. Um estranho paradoxo. Eu acho que esses romances bonitinhos são apenas para os livros mesmo. Nunca vi algum caso assim realmente ocorrer. Bom, talvez um ou outro.

Levantei decidida a me tirar dessa depressão. Eu quis dizer, desses pensamentos extremamente complicados sobre o amor e seus desastres.

Fazia uma tarde domingo quente e ensolarado; uma leve brisa fresca adentrava pelas vidraças abertas de minha varanda, fazendo com que as cortinas dançassem ao seu ritmo. Do meu quarto era possível ouvir as vozes animadas e as risadas das crianças que se divertiam na rua, tendo como fundo musical o canto dos pássaros.

Eu me sentia entediada. Suspirei preguiçosamente, e saí do quarto, descendo a escadaria de mármore branco até chegar à sala de estar. Minha mãe estava sentada no - aparentemente - confortável sofá, lendo uma revista que, ao meu ver, parecia ser sobre moda.

Não precisei dar explicação alguma de onde pretendia ir ao atravessar a porta de carvalho que dava para o jardim da frente. Minha mãe sabia que eu era a filhinha do tipo responsável e ponderada demais para cometer algo impensado ou ir a algum lugar inapropriado. Eu só não saberia dizer se isso era bom, ou ruim.

Sentei em um dos balanços no canto esquerdo do jardim. Este tinha um pneu como acento, que fora improvisado muitos anos atrás, pelo meu pai. Balançava-me fracamente, olhando a rua de forma distraída, quando, de repente, algo com um barulho em forma de ronco estridente, grande, e totalmente feito de metal, chamou minha atenção.

Um caminhão de mudança estacionara fronte a casa à esquerda da minha. O motor soltando alguns solavancos, enquanto o motorista manobrava de forma a deixá-lo o mais próximo possível da calçada.

Então, havia alguém se mudando? Foi extremamente rápido, quero dizer, o Senhor e a Senhora F. - o casal de meia-idade, sem filhos, que moravam ali - mudaram-se na semana passada para um sítio _sei-lá-aonde_, a fim de aproveitar melhor a aposentadoria. Eles diziam que a casa era grande e moderna demais para um casal de velhos. Que pena, eu simpatizava com eles. Mas de certo modo, eles tinham razão, a casa ao lado não era bem uma casa, eu a definiria mais como uma mansão, eu acho. Além de ser grande, era extremamente bonita, com aquele ar sofisticado, digamos assim.

Assim que o caminhão de mudanças desligou o motor, um outro carro estacionou logo atrás, um carro comum - se é que eu posso chamar uma Mercedes_ S55 AMG, _preta_,_ de comum - que, era óbvio, era do novo dono da mansão. Ele desceu do carro para instruir os homens que estavam no caminhão que logo começaram a esvaziá-lo.

E quando eu, ainda entediada, achava que as surpresas do dia haviam se esgotado, percebi o quanto estava enganada.

Calma e tranquilamente - como se o próprio carro estivesse desfilando - um _Aston Martin V12_, prata, estacionou logo em frente ao caminhão, de forma a deixar parecer que a vaga (que não era bem uma vaga) fora feita especialmente para ele.

Caramba, um _ASTON MARTIN_! Eu não acredito.

Pois é, esse meu conhecimento - inútil - sobre carros se deve graças aos inúmeros finais de semana na qual eu fui obrigada a assistir a _Car and Driver_, juntamente com o meu pai, já que, sábado à noite eu nunca arranjava nada melhor para se fazer.

Mas o Aston Martin nem de longe me deixou tão surpresa e paralisada quando quem saiu de dentro dele. Um garoto, com mais ou menos a minha idade - 17 anos -, ou, eu poderia afirmar até que ele era um ano mais velho; era realmente alto, quer dizer, não tão alto, mas alto.

Urgh, fiz confusão.

Não era musculoso, muito menos magricela; mas eu poderia facilmente dizer, olhando através das caras e belas roupas de grife, que seu porte era de um excelente jogador de futebol. Os cabelos cor de cobre - extremamente bagunçados, mas de um modo natural - ganhavam algumas mechas douradas quando o sol refletia neles.

Era um dos garotos mais lindos que eu já vira na vida. Parecia até um modelo de passarela.

Ele poderia muito bem ser um modelo de passarela da _Abercrobie & Fitch_, se ele quisesse.

Fiquei olhando para ele - completamente abobada e boquiaberta, como uma verdadeira idiota - enquanto ele caminhava - ou seria desfilava? - até onde seu pai estava. Depois de trocarem algumas palavras ele virou-se para retornar ao carro e foi quando ele, finalmente, me viu. A idiota de cabelos castanhos que estava praticamente babando nele.

Tratei de tirar qualquer traço de deslumbro e/ou fascínio de meu rosto, mudando-o apenas para uma expressão de casual curiosidade. Ele me encarou por alguns segundos, no qual, de longe, pude ver que seus olhos eram verdes. Depois de estranhos segundos nos encarando, no qual meu estomago rodopiava desconfortavelmente, eu abri um tímido sorriso de quem diz boas-vindas.

Qual é, eu só queria ser educada. A primeira impressão é que fica...

Após o que me pareceu um ano depois, ele abriu um meio sorriso, um sorriso torto, do tipo que agradece as boas-vindas. Que _tipo_ de sorriso era aquele?

Por um algum motivo completamente desconhecido por mim - ou que eu ESPERO que seja desconhecido - meu coração falhou algumas batidas, e eu realmente esqueci como se respirava. Minhas narinas dilataram a procura de ar, e quando meus batimentos voltaram a funcionar corretamente, eles estavam mais rápidos e contínuos do que o normal. As borboletas no meu estomago voavam e se debatiam, como se quisessem fugir dali. Eu sentia meu rosto levemente quente, e ainda esquentando cada vez mais.

Tão logo que ele sorriu, ele entrou no seu belíssimo carro, ligando o motor e saindo da vaga, desta vez de forma não tão calma e tranquilamente, mas com ousadia e muita velocidade. Quem sabe ele não estava testando as capacidades do pobre - que de pobre não tem nada - carro.

Ainda meio abobada, retornei ao meu quarto, cansada de surpresas por hoje. Eu estava irritada com o fato de pensar naquele garoto mais do que eu gostaria, ou deveria.

A essa altura o sol já estava se pondo e amanhã cedo eu teria aula. Tomei então, um banho bem demorado e relaxante, colocando um pijama qualquer que encontrei em minha gaveta. Formei minha costumeira playlist no computador e deixei tocar num volume não tão alto, enquanto organizava a papelada na minha escrivaninha.

E para a minha total sorte - ou, quem sabe, falta dela - eu decidi reabrir as cortinas que cobriam as vidraças em minha varanda, e assim que o fiz, arrependi-me _quase _que instantaneamente. Quase instantaneamente, porque, bom, assim que eu vi que a varanda do meu quarto era em frente à varanda do quarto do meu novo vizinho, eu praticamente surtei com o que provavelmente eu poderia ver do outro lado.

Espera aí! Desde quando eu ficara tão pervertida?

Influência das amigas, pode ter certeza. Eu não sou assim.

Bom, como posso eu, na verdade, ter descoberto que o quarto fronte ao meu era de meu mais novo vizinho? Será porque ele estava ali, em pé, remexendo - ou arrumando? - alguma coisa nas gavetas da escrivaninha? Preciso completar que ele estava completamente à vontade, seminu, utilizando apenas uma calça _jeans_?

Quando imediatamente me dei conta disso, senti meu rosto ferver novamente, e me virei na hora. Meu Deus, o que eu estava fazendo? Essa não era eu. Eu não ficava espiando meus vizinhos seminus antes - e nem queria, pra falar a verdade, eu não tinha nenhum vizinho muito bonito mesmo, pelo menos, não até agora -, eu não corava com um simples pensamento indevido sobre esse suposto vizinho, nem tinha borboletas sobrevoando meu estômago quando isso acontecia.

De repente, senti-me tomada por uma raiva infundada.

Como ele pode simplesmente ter chego, e causado esse tipo de comportamento em mim? Quem era ele pra fazer isso? Não, eu não posso deixar que ele tenha esse tipo de influencia por mim. É humilhante.

Eu nem ao menos sei o nome dele! Que ridículo.

Fiquei ali, divagando sobre minha raiva – ainda - infundada, de costas para a varanda, com uma das mãos massageando minha têmpora. Eu não queria ser indelicada, espionando meu vizinho, e eu não seria.

Girei meu corpo para tornar a fechar as cortinas, mantendo a privacidade dele apenas para si, quando senti como se um balde contendo uma água incrivelmente fria tivesse caído sobre mim.

Céus, eu tinha esquecido, ou melhor, não tinha pensado nisso! Como eu pude ser tão estúpida? Era ÓBVIO que se eu podia vê-lo da minha varanda, ele também poderia me ver da varanda dele!

E era isso que ele estava fazendo agora. Estava olhando pra mim! Seu rosto parecia intrigado, curioso, a testa levemente franzida. E ainda assim, ele conseguia parecer o modelo da _Abercrombie_.

Olhei-o sem conseguir conter minha surpresa e meu desespero. Ótimo, agora ele deve achar que eu sou a vizinha louca e pervertida que fica espionando ele seminu, enquanto ele arruma o próprio quarto. Fantástico!

Meu olhar era um silencioso pedido de desculpas, e eu rezava internamente para que ele compreendesse, e nem por isso passasse a manter as cortinas fechadas, ou mudasse de quarto.

Não que eu pretendesse continuar a espioná-lo, longe de mim, eu só não queria que ele fizesse isso pensando que se não fizer, a vizinha pervertida dele irá observá-lo.

Aproximei-me da janela, pronta pra fechar as cortinas, mas antes que eu pudesse fazê-lo, o garoto a cerca de 10 metros de distância de mim fez a coisa mais estranha, e a que eu menos achava provável dele fazer naquela hora.

O infeliz riu.

Sim, ele começou a rir. Não uma risada escandalosa, como quem tira sarro, mas uma pequena risada reservada, de quem acha a situação _realmente _engraçada.

Podia sentir minhas bochechas corarem, meu rosto esquentando à medida que o ouvia rir.

Eu queria desaparecer.

Dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso extremamente constrangido, sem saber o que fazer, e fechei as cortinas.

O que diabos havia acontecido aqui?

-

-

-

- Ah, amiga, estou indo na sua casa hoje! – exclamou Ninna, na manhã seguinte, assim que eu contei sobre ter ganhado um novo vizinho.

- Você fala como se não fosse apaixonada por alguém, eu em! – falei fitando-a surpresa.

- E eu não sou! – falou com desdém.

- Aham, ta bom.

Eu que sei que toda vez que Alex – o capitão do time de basquete da escola – aparece, minha amiga aqui fica a beira de um colapso nervoso.

Ela ostenta uma quedinha – que eu chamaria mais de desabamento – por ele desde o 8º ano, mas é só quando ele aparecesse que ela resolve entrar no papel de envergonhada e sair correndo.

E depois, quem ela fica enchendo com lamúrias, por não ter conseguido dizer nem 'oi', sou eu.

Não que eu reclame, amigas são pra essas coisas mesmo.

- Além do mais, - continuou ela – olhar não arranca pedaço.

- Ainda bem. – falei sincera. Ninna olhou-me curiosa, mas eu não pretendia responder seu olhar.

É ridículo imaginar isso, mas, eu não gostaria nem de pensar no assunto, quer dizer, se olhar _realmente _arrancasse pedaços.

Abri meu armário escolar, amontoando os livros da qual eu não usaria mais, retirando os que eu usaria depois, e fechando-o com um pequeno baque metálico.

Estava na hora do almoço, e depois eu teria que agüentar uma aula inteira de trigonometria. Assustador. Eu conseguia ser péssima em trigonometria, simplesmente porque essa matéria é insuportável.

Tudo bem, não tão insuportável, mas terrível, ainda assim.

Eu estava caminhando em direção aos refeitórios, com Ninna ao meu lado, completamente alheia ao meu redor, quando algo que ela falou chamou a minha atenção.

- Quem será esse garoto novo a quem todos não param de falar? – perguntou-se Ninna pensativa.

Tudo bem, quais são as chances? Quero dizer, um garoto novo, nessa época do ano?

De repente, uma única pessoa veio a minha mente...

Não, claro que não, ele não...

Está aqui!

Eu não acredito. Ok, repito, quais ERAM as chances disso acontecer?

Eu acabei de entrar no refeitório, louca de fome – hoje eu não tomei café da manhã -, e a primeira coisa que eu vejo, fez com que meu apetite mudasse. Meu estomago rodopiou desconfortavelmente e uma terrível náusea invadiu meu corpo.

Ali, bem no meio do refeitório, estava _ele_, com aquele sorriso deslumbrante, aquele jeito terrivelmente galanteador, cercado por uma tropa de garotas, e PIOR - o motivo principal de minha náusea súbita -, ele estava com Lauren Mallory agarrada ao braço dele, toda sorrisos, numa tentativa obvia de conseguir muito mais do que um braço.

Qual é, _Lauren Mallory_! A vaca número um do colégio, a garota mais fútil, nojenta e ambiciosa que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida!

Senti raiva por tudo aquilo. Raiva, principalmente, de mim mesma, por me permitir ficar irritada com aquela situação. Isso era totalmente previsível.

Todos os caras babavam por ela mesmo quando ela os ignorava, imagina quando ficava 'jogando' charme? E era mais previsível ainda que Lauren fosse se jogar em cima dele. Além de lindo, é rico.

Não que dinheiro importe pra mim, mas, hello?! Nós estamos falando da garota mais fútil, nojenta e ambiciosa que eu já conheci.

Minha vertigem ameaçou ficar pior e eu logo puxei Ninna – que reclamava de fome, é claro – para longe daquele refeitório estúpido.

-

-

-

Sinceramente, por que _eu _estou com raiva?

Aqui fora, respirando o ar puro – que de puro não tem quase nada, se é que me entendem – de Londres, observando o belo jardim de uma das melhores instituições de ensino do país; muitos queriam, poucos têm a sorte.

Eu deveria estar feliz. É isso aí, eu estou muito feliz.

- Bella, eu acho melhor você correr, sua aula de trigonometria começa em 3 minutos. – berrou Angela alguns metros de distância de mim.

Ela devia estar indo para a aula de Biologia nas estufas, pra passar por ali. Por que eu não poderia ter aula de biologia agora?

Soltei um baixo gemido de desgosto. Bom, talvez eu não estivesse tão feliz assim.

-

-

-

- Desculpe o atraso professor! – falei ofegante. Eu havia corrido uns 800 metros de cansativas escadas e intermináveis corredores em menos de três minutos - sem cair nenhuma vez. Isso era um recorde

- Tudo bem, Srta. Swan. – respondeu-me o professore. – Chegou bem na hora. Pode se sentar.

Agradeci dando um pequeno aceno com a cabeça e seguindo até minha carteira conjunta com a de Alice. Sorri como cumprimento ao que ela prontamente retribuiu.

Sentei internamente agradecida, é tão bom poder me sentar. Eu estava cansada, e ainda ofegava fracamente. Corri demais, respirei de menos.

- Qual é o problema? – perguntou Alice naquele tom preocupado dela.

- Nenhum. – falei convicta. Minha respiração estava mais controlada agora. – Eu só perdi a hora e tive que correr um pouco.

Um pouco, ta bom, pensei comigo mesma. Acho que preciso praticar mais atletismo...

Alice abafou uma risada e balançou a cabeça em falsa desaprovação. Sorri automaticamente em resposta e virei minha cabeça na direção do professor. Eu já estava suficientemente perdida em trigonometria para deixar de prestar atenção.

A aula em si, como sempre, foi uma chatice, o que, em minha opinião, é um completo desperdício de tempo. E isso não é só porque eu não gosto muito de trigonometria não. Mas dessa vez eu posso dizer que eu não desgrudei os olhos do quadro, e não deixei de prestar atenção um segundo sequer.

- Isabella Swan arrasando corações. – brincou Alice assim que nós saímos da sala. Éramos as ultimas.

- Do que está falando? – perguntei confusa. E eu estava. Não havia porque essa conversa repentina.

- Do garoto novo. – Ah, _ele_! Mas, hein?! O que ele tem haver?

Olhei pra ela com espasmo. Não sabia do que ela estava falando, e esperava continuar sem saber.

- Você não o notou? – perguntou assim que viu a confusão estampada em meu rosto.

- Não. – menti. Ela não precisava saber da minha fuga do almoço. Muito menos que esse suposto – belíssimo – garoto era meu vizinho.

- Ele não parava de olhar pra você na aula de trigonometria. – esclareceu ela. O deboche dominava seu tom.

Fiquei olhando pra ela como se ela tivesse bebido. Engraçado, porque eu estava sentido como se eu estivesse bêbada. Meu cérebro começou a trabalhar devagar.

Parecia ter passado um tempão, quando eu podia jurar que havia escutado um _'plin'_ da ficha caindo dentro de minha cabeça.

Ele estava na aula de trigonometria e eu não vi?

- Como? – perguntei, tentando raciocinar alguma coisa daquela conversa. - Trigonometria?

- É, Bella! – exclamou preocupada. – Edward Cullen estava olhando pra você na aula de trigonometria.

Ela falava lerdamente, dando ênfase a cada silaba, como se estivesse falando com alguém mentalmente incapaz.

E, naquela hora, eu me encaixava nessa descrição.

- Edward Cullen? – repeti o nome debilmente. Eu havia me perdido na parte do "É, Bella".

- É o nome dele. – explicou.

De repente, todas as informações fornecidas por Alice agora adentraram minha cabeça, encaixando com as informações já armazenadas, sobre _aquele_ garoto.

E foi, então, que tudo fez sentido. Ou melhor, não fez.

- Você endoidou! – exclamei aturdida.

Só podia. Era realmente impossível que ele estivesse olhando pra mim. Isso era algo totalmente inviável quando se tem Lauren Mallory como primeira opção.

- É você quem não está raciocinando direito. – ela falou enquanto rodava os olhos. Seu ar era de quem desacreditava que alguém pudesse ser tão tapado...

... Que eu pudesse ser tão tapada.

Mas sejamos racionais: Lauren, além de ser bem mais bonita, era popular.

E além do mais, eu nem gostava dele!

Tudo bem, pode parar de rir agora!

- Veja bem, Alice. – falei pacientemente. Eu esperava que ela entendesse. – Eu não sei se você estava no refeitório na hora do almoço...

- Sim, eu estava. - Ela me interrompeu.

- Então, você viu! – minha voz era de quem falava o óbvio. E eu falava. – Ele tem praticamente a população feminina inteira do colégio aos pés dele.

- E daí? – ela perguntou. Santo Deus! Ela ainda não tinha entendido?

E daí que eu não chego nem perto daquelas meninas que estão na mesa em que só falta ser escrito em letras tamanho extragrande: "Populares".

- E daí que metade dessa população é mais bonita e mais legal do que eu. – falei com convicção.

- Você não se vê com muita clareza não é? – perguntou cética. – A propósito: você está atrasada 15 minutos.

- O quê?! – berrei aturdida, esquecendo completamente sobre o que estávamos falando. Olhei meu relógio de pulso, e, para meu espanto, eu estava realmente atrasada 15 minutos.

Mas foi então, que eu lembrei:

- Espera ai! – acusei. – Você também está atrasada. Sua aula de oratória também já começou.

- Não tem aula de oratória hoje. – ela falou serena com um sorriso brincando em sua face. – A professora faltou.

Mas que mundo injusto!

Senti uma tremenda vontade de soltar um palavrão, mas me contive como a boa menina que sou e me pus, pela segunda vez no dia, a correr feito uma atleta olímpica em direção a minha próxima – e graças a Deus – última aula: literatura inglesa.

Bem, essa não era minha matéria preferida, mas eu me dava incrivelmente bem nela. Podia arriscar dizer que era a melhor da turma, e a professora me adorava, então, não foi nenhum problema – muito grande - entrar na sala sem levar uma bronca.

Isso porque, claro, eu era a garota responsável e ponderada. Então, nesse caso, acho que era algo bom.

O que, em minha total opinião, não era bom, era o fato de eu me achar uma completa estúpida por não conseguir parar de pensar no que a Alice havia me dito.

Era, tecnicamente, impossível que ela estivesse falando a verdade. E mesmo que tivesse, eu nem deveria me importar com isso. Mas - por mais que eu odiasse admitir - eu me importava.

E era realmente humilhante que alguém como ele tivesse esse tipo de influência sobre mim. Não, era pior do que humilhante: era patético, e nem um pouco saudável.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Oiii!**

**Bom, essa é minha primeira fan fic de Twilight, e eu quis abordar um tema de um Universo Alternativo.**

**Primeiro eu fiz ela Lily e James, do fanfom de HP, mas resolvi mudar, por isso, se houver qualquer detalhezinho errado, desculpem-me.**

**E foi por pura preguiça, que eu resolvi deixar que ali continue sendo Londres. Espero que isso não vire um problema.  
**

**Eu tive essa idéia muito repentinamente, e não queria perdê-la, então, acabei escrevendo e achei que ficou divertida e resolvi postá-la. **

**A princípio era pra ser uma one-shot, mas mais idéias foram surgindo e ela aumentou só um pouquinho. É para durar uns 5 capítulos, no máximo. **

**Desculpem por acabar com esse negócio de vampiros e tudo mais, mas eu não queria fazer algo que a maioria já fazia, capaz de ficar muito parecido.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo.  
**

**Peço humildemente por reviews, elas me animam muito e me incentivam a escrever. Críticas, conselhos, elogios, são todos muito bem vindos. **

**POR FAVOR, reviews! :D**

**XoXo  
**


	2. Azarada à vista

**» Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas o Edward é **meu** e sem discussão UHASUHSUHASUSHAUH. Nenhuma marca citada no fic também me pertencem, por isso não adianta me pedir presentes. Sou mais pobre do que aparento ser. LOL.

**Avisos e agradecimentos especiais no final, mas devo acrescentar que essa atualização deveria ter sido muito mais rápida. Sinto muito. Mas acreditem, tive um surto com a quantidade de reviews, amei! **

**Muito Obrigada a todas! Obrigada mesmo...**

**

* * *

  
**

"You are fine, you are sweet

But I'm still a bit naive with my heart

When you're close I don't breathe

I can't find the words to speak

I feel sparks

But I don't wanna be into you

If you're not looking for true love

No, I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one  
So tell me"

Say Ok – Vanessa Hudgens.

P.S.: Vocês não têm idéia de como é difícil acha uma música que encaixe com o capítulo. XD

* * *

**2. Azarada à vista. **

Falei que eu era estúpida. Falei que eu era ridícula.

Era um completo e total absurdo, eu quero dizer, o fato de eu olhar às vezes – tudo bem, nem _tão_ 'às vezes' assim - pelas frestas da cortina, na esperança – vã, pelo jeito – de encontrar um certo ruivo de olhos verdes lá do outro lado.

Eu me sentia mais boba do que deveria, sabe, mas era engraçado o jeito que eu estava conseguindo me controlar quanto a isso. Aquela tarde, o que Alice havia me dito já estava _quase_ completamente esquecido.

Quase.

Pelo menos, eu nem dei tanta importância. Eu tinha levado completamente em consideração que aquele havia sido mais um dos diversos surtos que às vezes ela tinha.

Eu só continuei sendo como eu normalmente era. Ou pelo menos, aparentando ser. Porque eu estava evitando ao máximo qualquer lugar em que eu estivesse a menos de cinco metros de Edward Cullen. Eu realmente detestava qualquer tipo de sentimento que eu pudesse ter em relação aquele garoto. O que era totalmente infundado, se eu parasse para pensar, ele não me fez absolutamente nada.

Pensando bem, fez sim.

Eu não vou mentir, eu detestava o jeito com que ele fazia eu me sentir: uma menininha apaixonada.

Não que eu esteja, claro. Apaixonada, eu quero dizer.

Só não me pergunte o que eu fazia olhando o tempo todo pela minha cortina de seda rosa e branca. Porque eu sinceramente não sei. E nem quero saber, se me perguntarem.

E eu não me considero uma vizinha pervertida por fazer isso. Bom, talvez só um pouquinho.

Eu havia acordado anormalmente cedo, até mesmo para uma sexta-feira. Os primeiros raios de sol adentravam pelas partes translúcidas da cortina, deixando pequenos feixes de luz no piso. Levantei-me sabendo que não voltaria a dormir nem mais um minuto. Decidi gastar meu horário extra em um longo banho e uma boa arrumada no cabelo.

Após o que me pareceu um longo tempo, já completamente vestida com o uniforme do colégio - apesar de ser uniforme, o nosso não era de todo ruim; resumia-se, basicamente, a uma saia pregueada preta, uma camisa social branca e uma gravata rubra -, eu desci para tomar café.

Vou dizer que quando eu acordo cedo _demais_, eu acordo com certo mau-humor, mas após ver os deliciosos _waffles_ com cauda de morango que Mary – a cozinheira da família – havia feito, meu humor melhorou. E muito.

Meu dia escolar foi extremamente comum, como sempre, eu evitando qualquer cômodo em que o Cullen estivesse, com exceção do refeitório, porque Ninna e Alice não me deixavam almoçar nos jardins. O que era extremamente injusto, eu contestava, nos jardins, o ar era muito mais puro e tranqüilo, ótimo para um almoço.

Tudo bem, isso era mentira. Era só mais uma desculpa pra sair de lá.

O negócio é que minha sorte sempre foi detestável. É tecnicamente impossível passar um dia inteiro sem que eu destrua algo – ou alguém -, machuque a mim mesma ou passe por uma situação constrangedora, humilhando a mim mesma.

Naquele dia eu estava mais feliz que o comum, por não ter acontecido nada que pudesse confirmar minha terrível sorte. Pelo menos não até a hora do almoço.

Mas – para a minha total infelicidade - o acontecimento vergonhoso do dia foi mais tarde, durante a troca de turmas, enquanto eu ia para o meu sexto período. Emmet Reynolds estava passando justo no mesmo corredor que eu, – não que isso fosse anormal, tendo em vista que ele é um dos meus melhores amigos -, para a minha total sorte – ou como eu sempre digo, falta dela.

(N/A: Não me lembro se no livro citou o sobrenome do Emmet, então, resolvi criar).

- Hey, Bella! – ele gritou ao longe. Eu podia ver pela minha visão periférica todos os rostos ali parando e virando para ver com quem ele havia falado.

Ótimo, Emmet. Obrigada, você sabe como eu amo chamar atenção.

Porque, bom, Emmet é parte do grupo dos populares; porque ele, com aquele corpo todo atlético, é um dos componentes do time de futebol do colégio. O mesmo time que foi para o campeonato estadual no ano passado; e que também tem muita chance de ir nesse ano.

Só que Emmet nunca ligou muito para isso. Eu o conheço desde que éramos crianças, ele é como um irmão mais velho para mim, e ele nunca me ignorou pelo fato dele ter sido considerado popular e eu não.

Não que eu quisesse ser popular.

Ele estava agora em minha frente. E eu ainda podia sentir todos os rostos virados na nossa direção. Podia sentir, principalmente, que meu rosto já estava mais quente que o normal.

- Festa lá em casa hoje, nada muito grande, como sempre. – ele falou sorrindo abertamente. – Vê se aparece por lá!

- Hum, pode contar comigo. – falei sorrindo de volta. Era impossível ver Emmet sorrindo e não se sentir contagiada pela alegria dele.

Quase todo final de semana ele dava alguma festa. Mas não era aquele tipo de festa de encher a casa; eram festas mais para amigos, mais reservadas. O que era bem legal, às vezes.

Ele saiu ainda sorrindo em direção a sua próxima aula. E todos no corredor ainda me olhavam, abobalhados, pensando como uma zé-ninguém tinha sido convidada para uma das festas particulares de Emmet Reynolds. Continuei meu caminho normalmente, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido.

Eu tentava disfarçar a vergonha que sentia com toda aquela gente me olhando. Eu odiava atenção em excesso, porque quase sempre, nessas horas, minha má sorte se mostrava mais fiel.

O sexto e o sétimo períodos passaram-se mais rápidos do que eu gostaria. Alice e eu combinamos que iríamos as duas com o meu carro – Ninna não podia ir, tinha outro compromisso -, então, eu passaria as sete para buscá-la para que fossemos a festa de Emmet.

Eu me arrumei simples, como de costume aquela noite. Mesmo sabendo que lá vão haver vários populares deslumbrantes, eu não almejava ficar bonita para tentar competir com algum deles. Como se eu pudesse...

Vesti então uma calça _jeans _escura e justa, _Calvin Klein_, com uma bata rosa claro, tomara que caia, e tênis branco com detalhes em rosa, da _Ekco Red_. O cabelo eu resolvi deixar solto, com apenas uma tiara transparente sobre eles.

Peguei as chaves do meu carro e desci as escadas saltitando. Não que eu estivesse feliz para sair saltitando, era mais por força do hábito mesmo.

- Aonde você vai, mocinha? – perguntou minha mãe no inicio da escadaria. Seu tom era curioso e reprovador.

- Festa do Emmet! – falei casualmente. Como se fosse algo normal de se fazer às sextas-feiras. – Não voltarei tarde. Eu prometo.

Se bem que, de certa forma era normal sim.

Minha mãe assentiu – um pouco desconfiada - me dando um beijo na bochecha. Ela era superprotetora e não gostava de quando eu ia a essas festas, mas ela conhecia Emmet – amigos desde criança, lembra? - e confiava em mim. Ainda bem.

Entrei no meu carro sentindo o leve cheiro de carro novo que ele ainda possuía, misturado com o forte perfume _Dolce & Gabbana _da Alice – só era possível sentir porque ela derramou meio frasco dele, enquanto íamos para o colégio porque eu dei uma freada proposital.

Meu carro – nem de longe – se comparava a um _Aston Martin_, mas ainda assim eu o adorava. Presente, de 16 anos, que eu ganhara dos meus pais: um _Audi TT roadster_, prata.

Tudo bem, ele não era nada mal. Mas eu ainda preferia o _Aston Martin_.

Ta legal, Bella, chega de pensar em _Aston Martins_, ou pior, em seus donos. Eu já estava ficando meio demente por causa disso. E muito frustrada.

Não que eu já não fosse meio demente antes, mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu ainda estava _muito_ frustrada.

Coloquei a chave na ignição e girei, dando a partida.

Quando parei em frente a casa de Alice, ela estava à minha espera, o rosto mostrava uma careta de impaciência. Assim que encostei o carro próximo à entrada de sua casa, ela girou os olhos e me olhou como quem dizia "Até que enfim. Foi fabricar o quê?"

Ingrata! Além de eu buscar, ela reclama?

Ela vestia uma saia _Armani_, preta risca-de-giz um pouco aberta na lateral. A pele alva dos braços estava totalmente exposta e o decote V da blusa de seda preta era tão baixo que quase era possível ver a renda do sutiã _Roberto Cavalli_. O piso de cimento guinchava sob suas botas _Jimmy Choo_ pretas, salto sete centímetros.

Ela estava magnífica, como sempre. O que fazia eu me questionar: Porque diabos ela andava _comigo_?

Me senti extremamente simples, um trapo, como sempre.

É, certas coisas não mudavam.

Ela entrou no carro sorridente, esquecendo completamente o meu atraso – eu não me atrasei, ela que se adiantou, mas tudo bem. Por isso, quando eu falava para não levar muito em consideração os absurdos que ela fala, vocês deveriam ter acredito. Ela tem algum distúrbio de personalidade múltipla, só pode!

O câmbio automático fez seu trabalho, e eu acelerei novamente.

Festa na casa do Emmet... Aí vamos nós. E que, por favor, Deus me ajude e minha má sorte não faça nada que me humilhe. Ok, eu estava pedindo demais.

-

-

-

A casa estava coberta pela batida da música eletrônica, acompanhada pelas conversas e risadas dos convidados. Eu estava certa: havia muitos populares deslumbrantes, e nenhuma chance de que eu ficasse bonita como eles.

Ficamos um bom tempo zanzando pelos corredores, cumprimentando uma e outra pessoa volta e meia.

Depois de alguns drinks – não alcoólicos, claro– e umas voltas pela casa, foi que eu senti que meu pedido interno no carro iria começar a falhar.

- Ah, eu estava procurando por vocês! – exclamou uma voz extremamente conhecida atrás de mim.

- Oi, Emmet! – respondeu Alice sorridente.

Virei o rosto para encontrar a bela e brincalhona face de meu melhor amigo.

Emmet estava elegante também. Seu _jeans_ _Levi's_ escuro e sua camisa social preta contribuíam para um visual sério, mas o que quebrava totalmente esse visual, deixando-o mais fofo, era o boné _New York_ com a aba virada para a esquerda.

O que explicava muita coisa. Como, por exemplo, o fato de várias garotas estarem olhando feio pra gente.

Ou talvez não explicasse.

- Procurando a gente? – perguntei curiosa e ao mesmo tempo temerosa. Quando Emmet procura por alguém em especial... coisa boa é que não é.

Cogitei seriamente em fugir... essa sim era uma idéia inteligente.

- Ta todo mundo esperando vocês, lá na cabana. – ele respondeu, um sorriso malicioso estava estampado em seu rosto.

Fiquei desconfiada com o jeito que ele disse _"todo mundo"_. Todo mundo quem? O que isso queria dizer, exatamente?

Comprimi os lábios para esconder um questionamento. Sabia que ele estava armando alguma coisa. Só não bem exatamente o que...

- Tudo bem. – respondi casualmente, me esforçando para esconder a desconfiança. Seja o que for que ele estivesse tramando, não iria funcionar.

Ou eu espero que não. Por favor, que não funcione.

Eu e Alice caminhamos lado a lado, enquanto Emmet nos guiava pela casa em direção ao jardim dos fundos – conversando sobre assuntos totalmente banais -, até o local onde ficava uma cabana que nós usávamos como esconderijo quando éramos crianças.

Nos fundos da mansão, o som da música era apenas um chiado cômodo. Aqui, o som dominante era o da água que caia e borbulhava em uma fonte exatamente no centro do gramado aveludado. Era possível sentir o pesado e doce cheiro das rosas - é muito estranho estar em Londres, e, mesmo assim, sentir um cheiro tão forte de rosas.

Conforme nos aproximávamos da cabana, eu podia sentir outro odor misturando-se ao das rosas: o de tabaco queimado.

Emmet empurrou a pesada porta de carvalho esculpido à mão - que, apesar dos anos, estava conservada -, que abriu com um pequeno rosnado.

Imediatamente, como se tivesse se tele transportado – o que é fisicamente impossível, claro! – Rosalie – a namorada linda do Emmet, que faz com que eu me sinta o _Smeagol_ de _O Senhor dos anéis_, quando está por perto – apareceu na nossa frente.

- Hey, Bella... Alice. – cumprimentou-nos cordialmente.

Se antes eu achava que alguém estava deslumbrante na festa, essa pessoa não chegava nem próxima a Rosalie. Era um completo insulto a sua beleza dizer que ela estava meramente linda.

Ela usava um vestido vermelho – que, apesar de ser VERMELHO, não a deixava nem um pouco vulgar –, Prada, estilo tomara-que-caia acompanhado por sandálias de tiras largas dourada.

Era totalmente deprimente estar em um mesmo ambiente em que ela. Não sei se por pena, ou por educação, mas Rose sempre tratou a mim e a Alice especialmente bem. Eram muito agradáveis as festas na casa de Emmet, quando ela conseguia fugir de Lauren e nós três ficávamos a noite inteira conversando sobre todos os tipos de assunto imaginais – e até alguns inimagináveis, que eu prefiro _não_ comentar.

- Ah, Bella, seu cabelo é tão lindo. – ela falou admirada. – Eu conheço garotas que pagariam centenas para ter um cabelo assim. Olhe os cachos!

Senti-me estranhamente lisonjeada. Rosalie, a garota modelo, conhecida em praticamente toda Londres – se não na Inglaterra, ou mais – disse que meu cabelo era lindo?

Tudo bem, cadê as câmeras? Juro que se o Ashton Kutcher aparecer também, não vou ficar chateada. Nem um pouco.

- Ei! – exclamou uma voz masculina de dentro da cabana. – As meninas vão ficar gritando ai fora, ou vão entrar de vez?

Alice girou os olhos enquanto sorria. Lancei-lhe um olhar de escárnio, sorrindo para ela de forma debochada.

- O que? – perguntou na defensiva.

Ah, Alice, você ainda que se cuide... Como se eu já não soubesse. Mas como eu era uma superamiga – cof, cof – resolvi ficar quieta.

- Deus, Jasper! – ralhou Rosalie. Amor de irmãos, eu acho.

Não sei, eu não tenho um irmão.

- Vocês querem uma cerveja? – ofereceu ela, enquanto entravamos na cabana.

Reprimi uma careta de desgosto. Não que eu não beba, eu só não gosto de cerveja – e também evito bebida alcoólica, principalmente quando eu sou quem está dirigindo.

- Não, obrigada. – falei. Alice concordou comigo, ela também não gosta de cerveja.

- Nós temos chá _Long Island_ gelado, também. – sua voz era amigável, como sempre. Garota modelo, hello?

Ele nos tratava como se fossemos amigas intimas, e nós conhecêssemos há séculos.

O que soa um tanto louco, em minha opinião. Mas eu havia esquecido de um único detalhe, claro...: Emmet.

Mas ainda não justifica. Ele é só meu melhor amigo.

Tudo bem, releve a idiotisse. Ela queria ser gentil, provavelmente a pedido dele.

- Certo. – falei um pouco mais aliviada. Eles tinham chá. – Eu aceito isso.

- Ah, eu adoro chá _Long Island_. – Alice disse animada. Eu não me lembro de ter tomado esse tipo de chá antes, mas bem... É chá.

- Bom, não sei se vocês conhecem a todos – ela fez uma pausa, como se pensasse no que diria. – mas acho melhor apresentar, ainda assim...

Ela andou em passos curtos pela cabana, que aprecia muito maior agora – quase do tamanho de um salão de festas.

Acho que teríamos de parar de chamar isso de cabana.

A parede interna estava pintada de branco, o piso – antes de madeira – era reluzente e laminado claro. Nós estávamos no meio de uma sala de estar – estrategicamente feita para receber os amigos de Emmet.

As poltronas de couro manteiga estavam distribuídas em volta de um grande e fofo tapete oriental. O ambiente aconchegante era bem iluminado, com um gigantesco candelabro de cristal pendia no teto.

Ali, o cheiro de tabaco era muito mais forte, misturado ao de tinta e – ainda assim – madeira.

- Esses são Mike e sua namorada Jéssica. – ela apontou para o casal que estava mais próximo de nós, que dividiam uma das poltronas.

Mike, um rapaz de cabelos loiros penteados para trás, trajava uma calça _jeans_, acompanhado por uma camiseta azul celeste. Ele estava sentado no braço da poltrona, enquanto sua namorada, Jéssica, usando uma saia pregueada preta e uma blusa _Dsquared_ – que eu tenho certeza, absoluta, que eu havia visto essa mesma blusa na promoção, semana passada na Bloo Minguals – ocupava o acento.

Ambos apenas reconheceram a nossa existência. Eles olhavam mais interessados um no outro do que em nós.

- Esta é Lauren. – ela apontou para a poltrona logo ao lado de Mike; sua voz era ressentida.

Lauren estava extremamente bonita também, mas de um modo mais vulgar, o que combinava perfeitamente com ela. Aquela... Calma, Bella! Se controle!

Lembre-se de coisas fofas e bonitinhas. Uh, já chega.

- Esse é meu irmão, Jasper... – ela apontou para o belo loiro sentado em cima de uma das mesas de vidro no canto da sala.

Ele estava usando uma camisa social branca _Christian Dior_, e uma calça social cinza – que o deixavam sério e extremamente fofo, já que os cabelos estavam bagunçados. Ele segurava uma garrafa de cerveja em uma das mãos.

É, Alice tinha bom gosto pra homens também. Não que ela saiba que eu sei disso.

- Aqueles são James e Victoria. – ela apontou no outro extremo da sala, o casal sentado ao chão.

James, um rapaz de cabelos loiros compridos, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo baixo, segurava um laptop em seu colo, fitando-o sem real interesse. Victoria, logo ao seu lado, parecia interessada no que antes o namorado fazia.

- E... hum... – ela passou os olhos pela sala, como se procurasse mais alguém. – Cadê o Emmet e o...

- Estão na cozinha. – Jasper a interrompeu como se não quisesse que ela terminasse o que pretendia falar. – Emmet foi buscar as bebidas das moças. – parecia que ele havia feito uma piada interna quando disse _"moças"._

Suspeito. Estou começando a acha tudo suspeito _demais._

Será que eu não deveria ir embora. É, acho que eu vou embora mesmo. Ou eu só estou ficando paranóica.

Os únicos que parecem tranqüilos e se empolgaram na conversa, são Mike, Jéssica e Lauren, que discutiam algo sobre onde passariam as férias de verão – num chalé sete (?) estrelas na Espanha, ou num cruzeiro pela costa do Caribe.

Idiotas.

- Bom, então... Sentem-se. – Rosalie apontou para duas poltronas vazias, que se resumiam a: uma de um único e lugar _e _uma de dois lugares.

Alice – claro – sentou-se na de um único lugar que era à esquerda e eu – de modo que pudesse ficar quase ao seu lado – sentei no lado direito da de dois lugares.

- Muito bem, dois chás _Long Island_ chegando. – falou Emmet entrando na sala, o sorriso brincalhão no rosto e o olhar malicioso.

- Você não aprontou nada com esse chá, aprontou? – perguntei insegura. Era bem a cara dele fazer isso.

Será que eu me arriscava?

Ele entregou outra taça de cristal com o líquido castanho claro para Alice, que bebeu sem desconfiança alguma.

- Não, eu não preciso por nada na sua bebida. – disse significativamente. Do que diabos ele está falando?

Acho bom ele não estar aprontando nada ou então ele vai me pagar.

Ele colocou a jarra com o chá na mesinha de centro, caso alguém quisesse repetir a dose.

- Cara, aquele frigobar provavelmente está com problemas. – falou uma voz musical, atrás de Emmet, vinda da cozinha.

Ah, não, não, NÃO!

Paranóica uma OVA!

Maldito Emmet! Não pode ser verdade! Qual é, não podia estar assim tão na cara, podia? Ninguém sabe, absolutamente não.

- Ah, Edward! – falou Emmet casual. – Estas são Bella e Alice.

Ele apontou para cada uma de nós, seu rosto transfigurado em uma careta, agüentando firmemente uma gargalhada. Ah, eu ia matar alguém.

Estúpida, estúpida. Por evitar ao máximo o Cullen durante toda a semana, não notei que ele e Emmet ficaram tão... _amigos._ Ah, se eu soubesse que ele estava aqui...

Emmet, você está ferrado, meu caro. Ah, se está.

Eu preciso sair daqui AGORA! Não, não é exatamente saudável – pra mim – ficar no mesmo cômodo que ele, sabe...

Eu já podia sentir minhas mãos transpirarem junto a taça – detalhe que ela estava gelada; podia sentir a festa de borboletas se formando em meu estômago, meu rosto esquentando.

Respirei fundo, e calmamente o mais disfarçadamente que consegui. Ninguém percebeu. Eu seria indiferente, se alguém ali achava que eu seria como as outras meninas que se jogam em cima dele, estão redondamente enganados. Ou eu não me chamo Isabella Swan.

- Hey. – cumprimentou agradavelmente. – Acho que já a conheço. – ele olhou fixamente para mim, meu rosto começou a esquentar. – Somos vizinhos.

Lauren engasgou com o gole de cerveja que acabara de tomar. Vi os rostos dos outros presentes virarem em minha direção. Que legal, isso facilitou _tanto_ a minha vida.

- É, acho que somos. – concordei com insegurança. Preferi não fita-lo de volta, com medo de piorar minha situação, então, fiquei apenas olhando minha taça com o chá intocado.

Edward Cullen era – com certeza – o menino mais lindo que eu já vira em toda a minha vida. Seu jeans escuro era um pouco largo, sua camisa azul-marinho estava com os primeiros botões abertos. Os olhos incrivelmente verdes brilhavam de interesse e curiosidade; sua pele alva parecia incrivelmente macia; os cabelos acobreados pareciam não ter visto um pente naquele dia.

Ele era tão inumanamente lindo, que parecia ter saído de um filme.

- Edward, você não ia embora? – Jasper questionou, seu tom era escarnecido. Ah, homens.

- Eu ia. – respondeu Edward, enquanto sentava-se no único lugar vago: o acento ao meu lado. – Mas decidi ficar um pouco.

Me encolhi um pouco, evitando qualquer tipo de contato corporal. Não podia vir nada muito bom disso. Seu olhar continuava em mim.

Eu quero dizer, tem alguém lá em cima que – seriamente – me odeia. Isso, claramente, parecia algo que acontecia comigo.

Eu tenho uma sorte horrível, lembra?

Não que seja horrível sentar ao lado de Edward Cullen. De jeito nenhum. É só que é muito menos humilhante, manter distancia.

Algo tipo, uns cinco metros, talvez.

E só porque eu rezava por distância, Deus foi me dar o único lugar vazio, ao lado dele. Isso é tão... _benevolente_ da parte dele.

Mas o que eu mais odiava naquele momento, era que, na verdade, eu queria mesmo era conversar com ele, queria que ele me notasse, queria que eu não fosse mais uma fã ridícula de seu fã clube - sim, ele _já tinha_ um fã clube.

Não que eu seja – claro que não!

Ótimo, Isabella Swan. Assim você vai longe, sua trouxa.

- À vontade. – Emmet se manifestou, satisfeito.

Eles estavam íntimos demais, ou era só impressão?

Eu estava demasiada consciente de Edward ao meu lado. Estava nervosa, envergonhada demais pra falar qualquer coisa.

Resolvi tentar me acalmar, tomando um pouco de chá. O que melhor para acalmar do que isso?

Era o que eu pensava, e então, tomei um gole do chá gelado...

... e cuspi tudo de volta imediatamente.

- Opa! – falou Alice, advertida. – Ta tudo bem ai, Bella?

- Ah, meu Deus! – exclamei, sem conseguir esconder uma careta agora. – Isso tem...

- Álcool? – Jéssica se manifestou debochada. – Por que você acha que se chama chá _Long Island_?

Emmet que ria disfarçadamente – como sempre -, tentando não piorar meu constrangimento, jogou uma toalha de rosto para Edward.

- Isso é horrível. – falei sem ligar para o tom de ultraje com que ela falara. Como se eu fosse uma idiota.

E, tudo bem, eu tinha feito uma coisa bem idiota naquela hora. E Edward Cullen estava sujo de chá por isso. Que vergonha, meu Deus.

- Eu nunca tinha tomado. – continuei, meu rosto pegando fogo com a humilhação - Nem nunca estive em _Long Island_. Ah, por favor, Edward, me desculpe.

Mas ele não parecia nem um pouco irritado. Parecia divertido, com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- Nem nunca esteve em _Long Island_. – ecoou ele, como se quisesse decorar.

- Desculpa mesmo. – repeti quase em tom desesperado.

E, bom, eu estava. Quer dizer, não dava pra acreditar.

Tudo bem, dava sim. Isso era totalmente a minha cara. Eu não estava brincando quando tinha dito que minha sorte era péssima, e que eu sou um desastre ambulante.

Qual é, eu ACABEI de cuspir chá _Long Island_ no garoto mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida.

Talvez fosse por isso que quase todos naquela sala me achassem uma idiota. Com exceção apenas dos meus amigos – ou até ele me achassem uma completa retardada agora.

Mas aquele chá era horrível. Onde já se viu, misturar álcool? Urgh!

Em _Long Island_, pelo jeito.

Edward riu, aquele mesmo riso descontraído, daquela noite em que o vi pela primeira vez em seu quarto. Senti meus batimentos cardíacos acelerarem.

Calma, Bella!

- Sem problemas. – respondeu ele, o sorriso ficando maior. – Quer uma Coca, ou coisa assim? Do tipo comum.

- Hum, claro. – respondi ainda envergonhada e completamente atordoada por seu sorriso. – Seria legal.

Edward se levantou, glorioso como sempre, pronto pra ir em direção a cozinha, quando a voz irritada de Lauren o impediu.

- Eu pego a Coca pra ela. – respondeu, enquanto se levantava. Edward tornou a se sentar e eu me encolhi um pouco.

Já causei estragos _demais._

- Qual é o problema dela? – questionou Jessica intrigada.

- Adivinha. – falou Jasper, enquanto olhava sugestivamente na direção de Edward.

- O quê? – perguntou Rosalie, visivelmente curiosa agora.

- Vocês estão tão cegos assim? – perguntou Jasper, retoricamente. – A Lauren ta tomando conta do Cullen.

Edward se empertigou no sofá, franzindo a testa.

- Que negócio é esse? – indagou Edward tentando fazer com que a raiva que seus olhos demonstravam não transparecesse em sua voz.

- A Tânia. – ele respondeu, como quem dá de ombros. – A Lauren sabe que você ta afim dela.

Jasper sorriu com escárnio, cúmplice para Emmet e depois para Edward. Olhei-os mais intrigada do que aparentava. Ao invés de negar, Edward simplesmente deu de ombros, pensativo.

É, então ele devia mesmo gostar dessa Tânia.

Espera um minuto! Tânia? Quantas Tânia eu conhecia?

Eu senti meu estômago afundar desconfortavelmente.

Tânia Denali; veterana; estudante do 3º ano; membro do comitê estudantil; presidente da turma; outra aluna modelo; melhor amiga de Rosalie Hale; uma das populares mais gentis que já conheci e, assim como Rosalie, dona de uma beleza estonteante.

Meu estômago deu um nó, e eu senti uma terrível vertigem me inundando. Tentei respirar calma e controladamente, sem demonstrar um mínimo de surpresa. Eu estava um pouco mais feliz que ao menos não era de Lauren que ele estava gostando.

Mas o nó em meu estômago não se aliviou com a constatação desse fato.

Foi nesse momento que Lauren voltou com um refrigerante. Uma lata vermelha, reluzente, de Coca na mão. Ela me entregou de má vontade, e eu agradeci com um pequeno murmúrio, enquanto ela retornava ao seu lugar.

O clima ainda estava um pouco pesado, e um silencio incomodo, com alguns burburinhos se fazia presente.

- Então, pessoal, onde paramos? – perguntou James para todos, tentando amenizar a situação.

- Ah, é. – Lauren se manifestou. Sua voz aguda era incrivelmente chata – ou talvez fosse só a repugnância que eu sentia por ela. – Eu preciso de pelo menos o suficiente para chegar até as provas finais. E você, Rosalie?

- Pra mim não, obrigada.

Sobre o que elas estavam falando?

Uma estranha idéia do que eles poderiam estar fazendo veio até mim. Eles estavam comprando drogas?

Lauren acendeu seu próprio cigarro, elaboradamente me ignorando, mesmo que eu a estivesse olhando fixo. Não dava para acreditar no que eu estava vendo.

Não que eu me importasse, mas Lauren – mesmo que me custasse admitir – era linda – não como Tânia ou Rosalie, mas ainda assim -, tinha uma vida praticamente perfeita. Eu jamais a imaginei comprando drogas.

Emmet, Jasper e Edward recusaram veemente comprar qualquer coisa, quando os ofereceram, o que me deixou um tanto – involuntariamente – mais tranqüila.

- E vocês? – James virou-se, perguntando a mim e a Alice.

Escondi uma careta de surpresa e insatisfação.

James também – definitivamente – não se parecia com um dos traficantes que eu comumente via em _Cold__ Case, __Law__and__Order_ ou _CSI_.

- Nada pra mim, obrigada. – respondi um pouco mais rude de que gostaria.

- É claro que não. – revidou Lauren, enquanto girava os olhos. Sua voz irritante mais aguda e desdenhosa do que o normal.

Naquela hora senti o sangue ferver. Já há muito tempo em que sonho pode bater naquele rostinho perfeito coberto de maquiagem, mas eu sempre dizia internamente que não valia à pena gastar tanto esforço pessoal.

Mas absolutamente nada, naquele momento, me impedia de dizer umas boas verdades pra ela.

Pelo menos não, até que alguém interromper, antes que eu cometesse alguma besteira, tipo jogar a Coca inteirinha naquela esmilingüida.

E agora, eu sabia porque. Ela era esmilingüida, eu quero dizer.

- Por que o desdém? – perguntou a voz musical ao meu lado, um tanto sombrio. - Só porque algumas pessoas são capazes de passar de ano sem o uso de produtos sintéticos entorpecentes que podem de torná-la um pouco menos desprovida de conhecimento do que você normalmente é? Não creio que seja algo com a qual você deva se gabar, Lauren.

Ai. Por essa, nem eu esperava.

Eu podia sentir um clima pesado se formando novamente. Podia ver que alguns estavam trancando a respiração, esperando ver o que se seguiria. Podia, principalmente, ouvir o chiado baixo de Emmet, se agüentando mais do que qualquer outro naquela sala, para não cair na gargalhada.

A cara de Lauren era a pior. Edward tinha praticamente a chamado de burra por tabela. E ninguém contestara, pior, pareciam concordar em silencio, reprimindo o riso.

Ela o olhava pasmada, completamente sem reação. A face – antes bonita – transfigurada numa careta de humilhação, indignação e raiva.

Eu estava segurando o riso, para não tornar a situação pior. Eu sabia, quão ruim era ser humilhada. Mas eu já havia sido humilhada demais por ela, pra sentir pena.

E sem dizer mais nada, ainda fervendo de raiva, ela se levantou de supetão, e saiu batendo a porta da cabana com força, desaparecendo dentro da casa.

Acho que Lauren pensava que era melhor ficar quieta e continuar a ser popular, do que falar uma besteira e deixar de ser.

Percebi que essa era a deixa pela qual eu esperava.

- Hum, eu acho que ta na hora de eu ir. – levantei, pondo a latinha quase cheia em cima da mesinha de centro. – Tenho algumas coisas pra fazer amanhã cedo então...

- Ah, vou com você. – Alice me surpreendeu, levantando-se também.

Não que eu não esperasse que ela voltasse comigo, afinal eu a trouxe, mas achei que talvez ela fosse pegar carona com outra pessoa.

- E eu... – Edward se levantou ao meu lado também. – também vou embora. Lá em casa ainda está tudo uma bagunça, por causa da mudança. Tem muita coisa pra arrumar ainda.

Edward seguiu para a porta e eu e Alice fomos logo atrás.

Ficamos em silencio enquanto andávamos pelas pessoas ainda dentro da casa. Se aquilo era uma festa reservada, para amigos, não queria nem ver as festas _de verdade. _

Agora eu só queria ir pra casa, pro meu quarto grande, quente e confortável, e entender o que havia acontecido hoje – para não dizer o que eu iria fazer.

Seguimos pela porta da frente, em direção a onde eu havia estacionado, quando a voz melodiosa novamente chamou minha atenção.

- Foi legal conhecer vocês. – Edward falou, pra mim e para Alice, enquanto se preparava pra atravessar a rua, olhando para os lados. – A gente se vê, Bella.

E ele piscou pra mim. PISCOU. Eu fiquei ali, como uma idiota, olhando aquele sorriso torto lindo dele, estarrecida, com meu coração batendo freneticamente.

- Tchau. – falei simplesmente, me recompondo.

Então, ele se virou, atravessando a rua, em direção ao seu _Aston Martin_ prata, que estava do outro lado.

- Se você disser uma única coisa sobre isso. – ameacei Alice, que me fitava maliciosa. – Eu te bato.

Alice riu divertida, e começou a andar em direção ao meu _Audi_. Mas não eu, não Isabella Swan. Não, eu tinha que ficar parada ali, como a evidente estúpida que eu era, olhando Edward Cullen atravessar a rua, distraído, segurando a chave de seu carro com a mão direita, bem no centro da larga rua...

... no momento em que um carro desgovernado – obviamente dirigido por um bêbado – vinha a toda velocidade pela rua.

Foi então que duas coisas pareceram acontecer, respectivamente.

A primeira, foi que o motorista, finalmente, viu Edward no meio da rua, e tentou frear. Mas era muito tarde, iria bater nele com muita força ainda.

A segunda, foi que eu corri o mais rápido que consegui e me joguei em cima de Edward, que só então havia notado o carro descontrolado em sua direção, e nós dois rolamos pela estrada, saindo da direção do carro.

Senti meus braços arranhados pelas pedrinhas que haviam na estrada; pude sentir as dores alucinantes por todo meu corpo; pude sentir o calor do corpo forte e musculoso perto do meu.

Tudo parecia distante, os gritos de Alice, o desespero do adolescente bêbado que provocara o acidente, e uma pequena multidão de curiosos estava começando a se aglomerar por ali.

Mas a ultima coisa da qual me lembro, era uma dor terrível e estonteante em minha cabeça, avisando que a batida no asfalto fora muito pior do que eu esperava.

O que, pensando bem, eu tinha certeza que era tudo culpa da minha total falta de sorte.

Eu senti a dor e a escuridão me tomarem por completo, e eu já não podia ouvir, sentir ou ver mais nada.

Eu estava entorpecida pelo estado de inconsciência.

**Continua...**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Você é legal

Você é doce

Mas eu ainda sou um pouco ingênua com meu coração

Quando você está perto eu não respiro

Eu não consigo encontrar as palavras pra falar

Eu sinto faíscas

Mas não quero ficar a fim de você

Se você não procurar por um amor verdadeiro

Não, eu não quero começar a ver você

se eu não posso ser somente sua

Então me diga"

Tradução – Say Ok – Vanessa Hudgens.

_

* * *

  
_

**Olá, meus amores! Como vão vocês?**

**Bom, agora se preparem, por aqui vai as minhas desculpas e explicações esfarrapadas, mas sinceras. XD**

**Primeiro, quero me desculpar pela demasiada demora do capítulo, eu sei que eu deveria ter postado muito antes, vocês mereciam que eu atualizasse muito antes, mas houve diversos problemas que me impediram de fazer isso. **

**Como o fato de que eu sou residente em Blumenau, Santa Catarina, a segunda cidade mais afetada pelas chuvas em todo o estado, e a cidade com o maior numero de mortos registrados. Graças a Deus, não aconteceu nada comigo, nem com minha família, nem com minha casa, mas isso não quer dizer que a situação aqui ta boa, né. Durante todo o período de dezembro – com férias só para o Natal e Ano Novo – eu tive que acordar mais ou menos às 5 da manhã, para ir aos abrigos junto com minha mãe, e ajudar por lá. Brincar com as crianças, limpar e principalmente: cozinhar. Nunca cortei tanta cebola ou descasquei tanta batata antes na minha vida. Foi extremamente cansativo e desgastante. **

**Segunda, foi que quando eu tive tempo pra escrever, meus pais inventaram de viajar em família pra passar o Natal e Ano Novo na praia. Então eu acabei não tendo tempo, novamente, pra escrever. **

**Terceiro, foi que minha criatividade é escassa e primitiva, então já dificulta mais ainda o desenvolvimento. E, bom, meu irmão não me ajuda, então, graças à ele – tudo bem, em partes foi minha culpa também – eu fiquei de castigo, por 2 dias sem o computador, só voltei hoje e espremi tudo que eu pude da minha imaginação, mas já aviso:**

**Eu NÃO gostei tanto assim desse capítulo. Ficou horrível!**

**Então, desculpem-me, POR FAVOR.**

**Eu prometo que eu não vou mais demorar tanto assim pra escrever. AH, esse finalzinho do capítulo eu me inspirei em um livro que li recentemente, e adorei. Alguém sabe? XD**

**Agora que eu já me expliquei e me desculpei, vou agradcer devidamente a todas e a cada review LINDA que eu recebi.**

**Eu amei todas. Surtei até com a quantidade.**

**Muito OBRIGADA.**

**Eu continuo por vocês!**

**

* * *

  
**

Penelope Cullen: Ah, fico feliz que tenha gostado! Eu também gosto bastante de quando eles são humanos, me deixa um pouco mais feliz ver eles mais perto da nossa realidade. Ushaushuahs Obrigada pela review. Foi a primeira *-* AMEI! :*

Cat e Dan: Oiii! Ah, que bom que gostou. E pode contar comigo, vou sim dar uma olhada nas fan fic's de vocês. Agora ganhei um tempinho extra, vou tirar ele pra ler. Obrigada por comentar, é muito importante pra mim. Bem, tenho certeza de que você me entende. xD Obrigada de novo. :*

Talizinha: AAH, obrigada! É tão bom receber elogios na fic. Fico toda boba, sério. Uashaushuahsa. Ta aqui a continuação. Desculpe pela demora, vou tentar não repetir. XD Beijos.

Hithi: Fico feliz em saber que está gostando! Espero não decepcionar muito com esse capítulo. XD Apesar da demora, ta aqui a continuação. Tomara que agrade um pouquinho. Uashauhsuah Beijo :*

ana kawall: uhsuahushausha. É muito bom ouvir isso. XD Eu gosto do Edward humano – tudo bem, como vampiro ele é perfeito _demais_ – ele fica um pouco mais real. Me deixa depressiva toda vez que eu penso que um desses não existe. Uashaushuahsa. É, a princípio são só cinco capítulos mesmo, talvez aumente um ou no máximo dois, mas não é uma estória que eu planejo tornar muito longa. E sim, os capítulos são todos ENORMES. Esse aqui deu 16 páginas de word, e os outros também são mais ou menos isso. Espero que não se torne cansativo. XD Obrigada pelo comentário, fiquei muito feliz. Beijo :*

Chantal Cullen: Aii, muito obrigada!! Eu não acreditei quando li sua review. Eu amo a sua estória também: New Life. Eu acompanhava, mas com o caos que se tornou minha vida ficou difícil, mas eu vou voltar a acompanhar agora que consegui um tempinho. *-* oaishaiohsaio A Bella ficou mesmo pervertida. Haha. Nesse aqui, nem tanto, mas vai haver uns que... humm... UASHUAHSUASHUAH Obrigada MESMO por comentar. :*

marinapz4: Que bom que amou! UHASUHAUSH. Obrigada pela review. Significa muito. Beijinhos :*

Luisa Evans Cullen: Oii! Nossa, que coincidência. UASHUAHSU. Só que eu criei a personagem Ninna só porque minha amiga-pé-no-saco ficava falando que eu não me importava com ela. UAHSUAHSUAH. Ai o apelido dela é Ninna, e eu resolvi por. XD AH, eu também amo os livros da Meg Cabot, são todos ÓTIMOS. Eu adoro a série garoto, e também a série A mediadora. Meus preferidos. O título foi inspirado mesmo em um dos livros dela, porque, de certa forma, tem mesmo alguma coisa haver. Esse final eu também me inspirei num livro dela. XD siahsoiahsioahs Não sei se você adivinha... :x OBRIGADAA por comentar!! AMEI a review. xoxo :*

Raquel B.: Aiin, muuito obrigada. Me deixa feliz ver que os outros estão gostando, realmente. É bom ver um trabalho valorizado. IOASHOISHAIO. Esse capítulo eu demorei, eu confesso XD, mas o próximo eu prometo fazer o mais rápido que eu puder. :D OBRIGADA pela review! :**

Helena Camila: Oin, MUITO obrigada, viu! 8D Espero que goste desse capítulo também. Ficou grande e meio tosco, mas eu tentei, acredite. XD Obrigada por comentar. Beijos :*

Kagome Juju Assis: AH, OBRIGADA! UAHSUAHSUA, nem sei como alguém como eu teve uma idéia dessas. Iashaioshaihs Milagres acontecem né... XD Obrigada pela review! É muito importante pra mim 8D Esse capítulo eu sei que eu demorei, mas eu prometo não demorar tanto no próximo. Ou tentar _. Obrigada de novo *-*. Beeijos. :**

haaannah: Oiin, OBRIGADA! *-* É tão legal receber elogios... UASHUAHAU Assim eu até fico mal acostumada! 8D É, eu achei que tinha feito a Bella um pouco demente. UASHUAS Mas todo mundo tem seu lado meio demente né (?) XD. É, no começo eu fiz o capítulo inteirinho em HP, como a Lily e o James como casal, só que mudei pra Bella e Edward no fim. XD MUITO OBRIGADA, meeesmo! Amei a review! Espero que goste do capítulo – apesar de não ter ficado o que eu queria. Beeijos. :**

Bruna cm Yamashina: AAH, eles finalmente conversaram, mas não ficou bem o que eu queria. Mas ACREDITE, agora que eles se conheceram e estudam NO MESMO colégio, vai ficar muito melhor. UASHUASHUAH. Eu fiquei meio decepcionada com o capítulo, mas não queria demorar mais. Espero que não decepcione tanto. Beeijo :*

Viic Blackout: Nossa, Obrigada! UAHSUAH Vou ficar mal acostumada com os elogios. Sioahsoihasioa Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Desculpa a demora pela continuação. Tomara que não decepcione tanto. OBRIGADA pela review. AMEI. Beijo :**

Oscar de Fanfics Twilight: AAH, OBRIGADA! É bom saber que agradou. Opa, pode deixar, vou mandar sim! *-* É só ver no site como se manda? Ta explicadinho lá, né? Eu sou meia pata com esses negócios, mas vou mandar sim. UAHSUHSUAH. Obrigada por comentar. :**

NatBell: Oii! Que bom que adorou! É tão bom ouvir – quer dizer, ver XD – isso. IASHIOSHAIO. OBRIGADA mesmo, por comentar. Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Beeijo :*

Márcia B. S.: AAAH, obrigada! *.* oaishaioshoiahsioah Só a Bella pra ser tão bocó assim né... ASHAIOHSAIOHS. Que bom que gostou. É muito bom meesmo. Saoihaioshaiohs OBRIGADA pela review. AMEI! :**

.Dakotta.: AAAAAAAH! Outra ídolo minha! *----* Quando vi que você tinha lido minha estória me empolguei. Eu AMO suas fan fic's. São todas perfeitas. Eu adoro Fascination, é tãão... foda *-* UAHSUHSUAHSUA. Adoro o seu Edward, AAH. Calma, Brenda, respira. Enfim... IAOSHOAISHIA Que bom que gostou. Fiquei MUUITO feliz. Obrigada por comentar, obrigada mesmo *-* Esse segundo capítulo eu não gostei e não vou negar que ficou horrível. AH, e pode falar na cara dura que ficou horrível mesmo ta... UAHSUAHSUA Não fico chateada. Obrigada de novo, é muita emoção pra mim (?) XDD. E eu demorei mesmo né, mais de um mês. .__. Mas eu atualizei! o/ E _pretendo_ não demorar tanto de novo. XD Beeijos :*

piii: Oiiii! Que bom que gostoou! Espero que goste do segundo também! Se bem que não ficou lá uma maravilha, mas enfim D: Comente até que ficou ruim, mas comente, a opinião dos outros é muito importante. XD asasioashaio OBRIGADA! Beiiijos :*

rah- mazurek: POSTEI!! Uashuhsuahsuahusa Que bom que achou MARA! *.* Fico feliiz! Se bem que eu não gostei desse capítulo /prontofalei. Mas comente mesmo se ficou ruim, tá? XD OBRIGADA pela review! Beeijinhos :*

danda jabur: Tudo bem, pode brigar! UASHUAHSU Um mês sem atualizar, é mesmo muito tempo. SUHAUSHUAH Eu sou má? O.O Eu dei a ela a pessoa mais linda desse mundoo... asiohasiohaiosah Se ela não quiser, eu aceito sem problemas. HAHA. Quem dera eu tivesse a sorte que ela tem. E ela ainda se diz azarada. Desastre ambulante tudo bem, mas azar? UASHUASHUAHS

Quem não ficaria perva com um vizinho desse? Bom, eu não ficaria. /taparei.

Eu POSTEI! Ta eu demorei, sou culpada, confesso, mas não vou mais demorar tanto assim. E foooi a primeira conversa, se é que podemos chamar isso de conversa. E sabe que você me deu uma ótima idéia! Vou matar a Bella atropelada! UASHUAHSUA Brincadeira, calma! :x AH, o primeiro beijo eu ainda nem sei direito onde nem como vai ser. Quer dizer, eu tenho uma noçãozinha. IASHIOAHSAI

OBRIGAAAAADAAAA pela review GIGANTE! Eu AMEEEII demaiiis! Mesmo, mesmo! UASHUAHU *------*. Espero que esse cap. Não tenha ficado tãão ruim assim. XD

Desculpe se decepcionei com a primeira conversa :T Mas enfim. OBRIGADA, boa festas (completamente atrasado) pra ti também. XDD mas ainda dá pra dizer: FELIZ ANO NOVO! Beeijos! :*

Fata Morgan: Oooi! AAH, obrigaada! Que bom que gostou!! Fico realmente feliz! Eu também amo James e Lily, são um casal bem fofo, mas eu não fiz essa estória na versão deles. A princípio era pra ser, mas eu mudei. Mas fiquei incentivada pela idéia, e eu acho que seria legal passar essa estória pra versão deles. Ficaria divertido também. XD Eu acho... '-' OBRIGADA mesmo por comentar! ADOREI! Beeeijos! :**

HalfBloodHannah: POOSTEI! Iashioshaisha. Coomparado ao dia em que eu psotei o capítulo, eu demorei bastante, mas se for ver pelo dia que você comentou, não foi tanto, foi? XD UAHSUAHSUAH Espero que goste desse capítulo, apesar de que eu não gostei, mas enfim... XD OBRIGADA pela review!! Beeeeijo :**

My Odd World': AAIIN, Que booom! *---* Eu fico toda boba quando vejo que as pessoas gostaram. Eu vou ficar mal acostumada. XD UAHSUAHSUAH. Espero que esse capítulo não esteja tão ruim quanto eu acho. :x aioshaiohsaiohsa, mas enfim, ta ai! OBRIGADÍSSIMO pela review! Eu AMEEEEI! Beeeijos. :**

Helena D. Cullen: UAHSUHSUAHSUHAUS. Então, ta aqui um capítulo novo! Isohaioshaisha Espero que goste. Que bom que você amou. Fico boba quando alguém diz isso. IASHAIOHIAH. Eu amo receber reviews. (quem não gosta?), mas enfim, MUITO OBRIGADA, mesmo! 8D Putz, eu queria um vizinho assim, pra que eu pudesse espiá-lo só de calça jeans também. IAHOSIOHSAI /morri. :P Beeeeijos, e obrigada de novo! :*

* * *

**Enfim, OBRIGADA de novo a cada uma e a todas. Eu não demoro com o próximo capítulo. Prometo.**

**Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça... FELIZ ANO NOVO AMADAS!**

**E, POR FAVOR, comentem! Mesmo que não esteja muito bom, critique, eu levo tudo como uma critica construtiva, algo com que eu possa melhorar. Só opinem, digam se gostam ou não, isso é muito importante para mim. **

**xoxo :***


	3. Você não me conhece

• **Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ não me pertence, mas Edward Cullen é **meu** e** sem discussão**. XD

**Obrigada, novamente, a cada uma e a todas vocês pelas reviews. Eu amei todas elas. Re-li as umas vinte vezes cada. **

**Comentários e maiores agradecimentos no final. :D**

• **Qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência (; AH, exceto a frase do título. Ela eu tirei de um lugar... HAHA :)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_"Far away its not like_

_I wanted to_

_Far away its not like_

_I could breathe anymore_

_Far away its not like_

_I wanted you_

_But you are not for me_

_Not for me anymore"._

**Drift - Forty Foot Echo**

-

-

-

**3. Você não me conhece.**

- Ai, Alice! – exclamei enfurecida. – Isso dói!

E como doía. Eu podia sentir minha cabeça latejando em certo ponto atrás. Era uma dor suportável, mas muito incomodativa...

Se já doía sem ninguém fazer nada, imaginem com a Alice apertando pra ver como estava...

Era bem a cara dela fazer isso. E era bem a minha cara acontecer isso.

- Bom, não parece tão ruim. – comentou Ninna dando de ombros.

- É claro que não! – o sarcasmo entoou minha voz. – Vocês nem conseguem ver por causa do cabelo.

- Isso não era pra ser algo bom? – questionou Alice.

De fato, era algo bom. Pelo menos ninguém poderia ver o provável hematoma que se formou ali.

Fazia uma quente e ensolarada tarde de sábado. Um ótimo dia para ficar esticada numa toalha, tomando sol, ou até mesmo mergulhar em uma piscina. Tardes ensolaradas como estas eram difíceis em Londres, tendo em vista que a cidade permanecia boa parte nublada. O céu se mostrava quase sempre acinzentado e com uma fina camada de nuvens; não densas o bastante para chover, mas o suficiente para tornar o dia monótono e abafado.

Mas hoje não; hoje o céu estava de um perfeito e límpido azul celeste, com algumas poucas nuvens - que mais pareciam algodões – no horizonte, próximas aos enormes edifícios – que daqui pareciam minúsculos. O sol estava alto e muito visível, refletindo seus calorosos raios por toda a cidade.

E, ao contrário do que eu idealizava – como um mergulho na piscina lá de casa – eu tive que ficar presa a uma cama, em um hospital silencioso e fúnebre.

O que é péssimo, com certeza.

Agora, aqui deitada em um colchão desconfortável, com alguns tubos enfiados pelo meu braço, eu poderia dizer o quão deprimente era. A única coisa que me permitia ficar ali sem gritar em desespero, eram minhas amigas, que haviam largado o sábado de sol delas para me fazer companhia.

A festa de Emmet parecia algo extremamente distante pra mim; parecia que eu estava aqui há dias. Eu havia acordado tarde hoje, com uma dor horrível na parte de trás de minha cabeça, em um quarto branco e silencioso, com uma mãe desesperada do lado, falando aos sussurros com o médico, e alguns buquês de rosas brancas e vermelhas.

Rosas, que eu descobri mais tarde, serem cortesia de Edward e seus pais. E para a minha total surpresa, descobri que o médico na qual eu havia visto mais cedo conversando com a minha mãe, era na verdade, o pai dele.

Não preciso nem dizer o quanto eu fiquei envergonhada, quando assim que eu acordei, os pais dele vieram ver como eu estava, e ficaram conversando com minha mãe. E adivinhem o assunto principal?

Oh, era eu! Que surpresa!

E pra piorar minha situação, Edward estava lá, _o tempo todo_. Ficava recostado a parede, com as mãos nos bolsos do _jeans_, com aquele sorriso torto no rosto, revisando o olhar entre mim e meus pais.

Mais lindo do que qualquer astro de cinema que eu já havia visto.

Naquela hora, eu queria mesmo era ser um avestruz, e poder enfiar a cabeça de baixo da terra. Ou no piso, tanto faz.

Como não era possível, eu fiquei só encarando o teto de um branco perfeito, sem prestar atenção na conversa, antes que eu enfiasse _mesmo_ a cabeça no piso.

Quando – graças a Deus – a conversa chegou aos seus quinze minutos, Carlisle – o pai de Edward _e_ meu médico – teve de se retirar porque tinha outros pacientes a atender. Porém, Edward e sua mãe – Esme – ficaram mais um tempo, até decretarem que eu deveria descansar.

O que me soou ótimo, se aquilo significava ficar sozinha.

E assim fizeram.

Assim que o quarto ficou vazio de visitantes, eu realmente tentei dormir. Me sentia exausta, fraca e muito enjoada. Sem falar em envergonhada.

Eu ainda queria enfiar minha cabeça no piso.

Agora, com Alice e Ninna no meu quarto, eu me sentia um pouco melhor. Eu contei a elas o que havia acontecido hoje mais cedo, enquanto Alice me contava o que havia acontecido ontem, logo depois que eu havia desmaiado.

Ela estava louca pra zoar com a minha cara sobre tudo isso – e quando eu digo "tudo" eu quero dizer _Edward Cullen. _

Eu comecei a ruminar e tentar lembrar do que exatamente havia acontecido, antes de eu perder a consciência, conciliando com o que tinha acabado de ouvir de Alice.

Eu me joguei na frente de um carro pra salvar Edward Cullen!

Eu salvei _Edward Cullen_!!

Naquela hora, ninguém imaginava o quanto àquela frase soava estúpida pra mim. Com certeza que eu não o salvei, eu provavelmente tropecei para frente do carro, e esbarrei em Edward, então nós dois caímos longe do alcance do motorista e, bem...

Isso não ta funcionando...

Nem ao menos ajudando.

- Você podia ter morrido, sabia? – Ninna parecia um pouco irritada, seu tom era repreensivo.

- Você sabe que essa frase não significa muito pra mim. – falei na defensiva.

O que era extremamente verdadeiro. Eu era capaz de contar quantas vezes eu _poderia_ ter morrido em meus 17 anos.

Tudo bem, talvez eu não fosse.

- Teve sorte de não ter ganhado uma concussão. – Alice falou compreensiva.

- Tive sorte de só ter ganhado uma dor de cabeça e uns arranhões. – o que não era nada demais, em minha opinião.

Já estava acostumada.

Mas minha mãe não achava o mesmo. Fiquei com uma culpa terrível por tê-la preocupado mais uma vez. Ela fica desesperada toda vez que eu acabava parando no hospital.

O que explica o fato dela viver me falando que qualquer dia desses vai enlouquecer.

Ou talvez não.

- Não vejo a hora de poder sair daqui. – murmurei exausta.

Não que eu estivesse cansada. Era mais uma exaustão de ter que ficar deitada, sem poder me mexer, e principalmente: sem poder curtir meu amado sol.

- Eu ouvi o Dr. Cullen falar a sua mãe que só precisa de mais alguns exames e você vai ser liberada. – graças a Deus!

Eu vou ser liberada!, eu gritava internamente, quase pulando de alegria. Odiava hospitais.

- Amanhã de manhã. – acrescentou Ninna. Não reprimi minha careta de desgosto.

Ok, retiro o que disse. Sobre ser liberada e pular de alegria, eu quis dizer. Eu ainda odiava hospitais.

- Mas você nem sabe da boa notícia! – comentou Alice, seu tom indecifrável. Parecia debochado, sarcástico e ao mesmo tempo alegre.

Senti meu estômago revirar. Se ela estivesse sendo sarcástica, a notícia com certeza não era boa. Se ela estivesse falando a verdade, então seria pior ainda.

- O quê? – perguntei-me seriamente se eu queria saber.

Conclui que, pelo olhar dela, mais cedo ou mais tarde eu iria saber. E decidi que seria mais tarde.

- Tudo bem, eu não quero saber. – completei, cautelosa e temerosa.

- Eu tenho apenas algo a acrescentar... – Alice falou, com certeza, debochada.

- Os amigos de Emmet não sabem guardar segredos. – Ninna finalizou por ela, no mesmo tom.

Parecia que as duas já estavam sabendo da "boa" notícia.

E eu senti mais medo ainda, com o que elas haviam dito. Eu não sei por que, mas eu não estava com uma boa sensação.

Vai ver eu estivesse ficando mesmo paranóica. Acho que minha pancada na cabeça havia sido mais forte do que eu pensara, afinal.

-

-

-

Finalmente em casa!

Eu já não agüentava mais ver branco. De tanto olhar pros lados e ver só paredes brancas, eu estava começando a ver tudo branco.

Chegar ao meu quarto e não ver _só_ branco foi um alívio.

Meu quarto, eu diria, era o único lugar que eu sempre idealizei. Era o sonho de toda garota.

Não que eu ligasse pra coisas materiais, era só que ele era realmente bonito e muito aconchegante. Eu parei nas portas duplas de carvalho, na entrada do cômodo, observando-o, analisando cada pequena coisa e constatando que estava tudo em seu devido lugar.

Exceto pelos buquês de rosa que minha mãe havia trazido do hospital e espalhado pelos cantos em lindos vasos. Brancos.

Meu Deus.

O cheiro da rosas estava impregnado ali. Era um aroma muito doce e atordoante, mas apesar de parecer enjoativo era delicioso.

Meu quarto era o único cômodo na casa com dois andares, se é que me entendem.

No primeiro andar ficava minha cama de dossel, coberta por almofadas e pelúcias de vários tons de rosa e roxo.

Logo ao lado ficava um criado-mudo de vidro, com alguns porta-retratos que eu gostava de manter perto e um telefone. Alguns metros a frente da cama havia outra porta, que dava para o banheiro, inteiro em mármore branco e negro, com detalhes em dourado.

Ainda no andar de baixo, um pouco ao lado de porta do banheiro, estava minha penteadeira, que eu dificilmente usava. Ela servia mais como escrivaninha do que como penteadeira. E do outro lado da porta, alguns metros à frente, estavam as vidraças que davam para a varanda.

A escada pro segundo andar ficava um pouco ao lado da cama, uma escada também de mármore.

No segundo andar ficava uma pequena sala, com sofás em couro e lustres de cristal. No canto, ao lado dos sofás, tinha uma estante com meus livros preferidos, e do outro lado, minha escrivaninha _verdadeira_ com meu laptop em cima e muitos, _muitos_ papéis. Também ali em cima havia uma porta; porta na qual dava para o meu - nem um pouco pequeno - closet. Closet, que Alice fazia questão de manter cheio. Se fosse por mim só calças jeans e algumas camisetas estava ótimo.

Mas é impossível vestir-se normalmente com uma amiga do tipo Alice.

Aproximei-me das vidraças, e com um puxão, abri as cortinas. Fiz questão de me certificar que Edward não estava em seu quarto, até abrir as portas de vidro que iam para a varanda, deixando que a deliciosa brisa adentrasse.

Sai correndo e com um pulo joguei-me no meio das várias almofadas de penas em minha cama. Era tão bom poder sentir novamente a maciez do colchão e das plumas. Poder deitar, tranqüila, sem ter que ficar trocando de posição por causa do desconforto.

Fiquei ali, parada, vegetando por alguns longos minutos, até que achei melhor levantar e comer alguma coisa. Eu estava com muita fome, constatei, quando meu estomago deu um baixo ronco.

Sai do meio das almofadas preguiçosamente, e, já de pé, eu estava prestes a sair em direção a cozinha, quando pela minha visão periférica, algo chamou minha atenção.

Virei meu corpo bruscamente pra poder olhar, e tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Primeiro, o tapete em que eu estava pisando deslizou quando eu virei. Segundo, eu levei um baita tombo por causa disso, caindo sentada no chão.

E terceiro, Edward Cullen estava gargalhando livremente.

Tapete estúpido.

E naquela hora, um monte de sentimentos me invadiram. Primeiro raiva e uma imensa vontade de xingá-lo, porque a culpa era dele. O que diabos ele estava fazendo parado lá, me olhando?

Depois dor, por ter caído outro tombo, muito patético, por sinal.

E por ultimo e, principalmente: vergonha, por ter levado um tombo quando Edward estava olhando.

Levantei-me totalmente desajeitada e muito constrangida. Meu rosto já devia estar semelhante a um tomate, e, ali vendo sua cara de debochado, meu estomago já se encheu de borboletas.

Mandei-lhe um ultimo olhar totalmente enraivecido, e juntando o pouco de orgulho que me restava, e virei, pisando firme, em direção a porta.

- Espera! – o ouvi gritar do outro lado, em seu quarto.

- O quê? – perguntei audivelmente, ainda com raiva por que ele estava ali.

Voltei alguns passos, apenas o suficiente para ver seu rosto, e foi o bastante para que eu _quase _me arrependesse. Quase. Ele estava novamente naquela sua pose, com as mãos nos bolsos, encostado no batente das vidraças dele, com aquele sorriso estúpido no rosto.

Parei na entrada da minha varanda, olhando pra ele, meus braços cruzados sobre o peito. Eu tentava me concentrar na raiva que eu estava sentindo.

O que era bem difícil, com ele ali, me olhando.

- Você está bem? – perguntou preocupado. E eu percebi que não era só sobre o tombo que ele estava falando, era sobre a coisa toda de ter me jogado em frente ao carro.

Depois dessa, nem me lembrava mais porque estava com raiva.

- Claro, estou ótima. – respondi sincera. Meu rosto esquentando novamente.

Ele sorriu, um sorriso tranqüilo, angelical. O sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi. Eu precisei me apoiar disfarçadamente em um dos sofás ali na varanda pra me manter firme em pé.

- Obrigado. – ele falou, ainda sorrindo.

Eu o encarei, confusa, completamente hipnotizada pelos seus olhos. Olhos lindos, por sinal, de um verde tão puro e brilhante, facilmente comparado a uma esmeralda.

- Por salvar minha vida. – finalizou, permitindo que eu entendesse.

- Ah. – murmurei pra mim mesma. Eu precisei desviar os olhos para conseguir pensar em algo coerente. – N-não foi nada. Eu só...

O que eu vou dizer? O que eu vou dizer?

Nem eu sei bem porque eu me joguei em frente ao carro pra salvar ele, foi mais um impulso. Acho que teria feito isso com qualquer um. Acho.

- Agi por reflexo. – completei insegura. Não sei bem se era isso que eu devia dizer, ou se era isso que ele esperava ouvir, mas agora foi.

Levantei meu olhar para tentar ler sua expressão, que agora era total deboche.

O que eu fiz dessa vez?

- E você tem muito desses reflexos? – questionou. Ele estava claramente morrendo de rir internamente de alguma coisa que eu perdi.

Como se eu tivesse mentido. Como se ele tivesse me pegado mentindo.

E, tudo bem, eu falei qualquer coisa – plausível, claro – morrendo de medo que eu dissesse algo que _eu_ não queria dizer, nem imaginar que eu disse. Não em voz alta; não para Edward Cullen.

Mas não era totalmente mentira. Ta legal, era sim.

O problema é que eu era uma péssima mentirosa.

- Na verdade, não.

Ele pareceu pensativo, me encarando ainda com aquele sorriso lindo – mas ainda assim estúpido – no rosto. Ele parecia querer uma explicação.

- Tenho _alguns_ problemas de equilíbrio e coordenação.

Meu rosto estava pegando fogo. Eu não sabia exatamente porque estava lhe dizendo isso. Era como se seus olhos me forçassem a dizer a verdade.

E por causa disso eu queria novamente desaparecer.

Ele soltou uma sonora gargalhada, desviando os olhos para o tapete um pouco atrás de mim, lembrando de algo que ele tivesse esquecido.

- É, eu percebi. – ele falou em meio a sua risada musical.

Cruzei os braços, mal-humorada de novo.

Eu já sabia muito bem o quão desequilibrada eu era, ele não precisava ficar rindo e jogando isso na minha cara. Dono do _Aston Martin_ estúpido e reluzente.

- Desculpa, não queria te ofender. – ele agora tentava seriamente controlar sua risada. Seu rosto ficou sério, mas seu olhar ainda debochava de mim.

Ou era o que _eu_ achava.

- Não ofendeu. – retruquei seca.

O que eu fazia aqui ainda mesmo? Ah, pois é, nada que realmente importe.

Tudo bem, eu até gostava de ficar na companhia dele. Admito. Eu gostava de ouvi-lo rir – não de mim; gostava de ouvir sua voz musical e encarar seus olhos hipnotizantes.

Mas isso não era muito saudável. Não pra mim, pelo menos.

E ele jamais saberia disso.

- Eu vou descer. – respondi com um suspiro. Não esperei que ele respondesse, apenas me virei, saindo da varanda em direção ao meu quarto.

- Tudo bem. – ouvi ele falar. – A gente se vê amanhã na escola.

Virei meu corpo lentamente – eu não queria levar outro tombo – até encarar seus olhos verdes de novo. Pareciam esperançosos. _Pareciam_, mas vai saber, ele é todo "de lua".

- Obrigado, de novo. – completou, seu tom transbordando sinceridade.

Encarei-o durante alguns segundos, tentando ler sua expressão. Já estava desistindo, prestes a responder, quando ele piscou pra mim. Do mesmo jeito que ele fizera na noite de sexta. O mesmo olhar, o mesmo sorriso...

E eu tive as mesmas sensações. Ai que raiva.

Maldito Cullen.

- Claro. – respondi, enquanto girava os olhos, sorrindo. Era muito difícil se recuperar sem efeitos colaterais de seu charme.

Eu me virei novamente e pude ouvir sua baixa risada.

Espero que ele não tenha percebido o efeito que tem sobre mim.

Por favor, meu Deus, que ele não tenha percebido.

Sai do meu quarto, rumando para a cozinha, a ultima frase que ele havia dito ecoava em minha cabeça.

Escola. Isso parecia tão distante lá no hospital. E eu não sabia bem porque, mas eu estava com uma terrível sensação quanto ao dia de amanhã.

Ou era como eu tinha dito, eu devia ter batido a cabeça mesmo muito forte, e estava ficando paranóica.

-

- (N/A: Essa parte eu escrevi ouvindo a música "Drift - Forty Foot Echo". Qualquer coisa escutem, ela é bem legal :D)

-

Ou talvez não.

Talvez eu tivesse estado certa o tempo todo. Quanto à sensação "terrível" eu quero dizer.

Porque meu pior pesadelo estava se concretizando.

Eu acho que gostava mais do hospital... Pelo menos lá, não tinha uma multidão me cercando, bombardeando com perguntas, sorrisinhos falsos e principalmente...

... atenção.

Eu finalmente havia entendido a frase "os amigos do Emmet não sabem guardar segredos". Pena que era tarde demais.

Talvez se eu tivesse entendido antes, eu poderia ter faltado, ou quem sabe mudado de escola. Essa me parecia uma excelente idéia.

Espera, não era tarde demais para mudar de escola.

Mas quem é que entra em uma escola nova no final do segundo semestre?

Ah, peraí, eu já sei: Edward Cullen.

Parecia que o colégio inteiro já estava sabendo da minha cena heróica depois da festa na casa de Emmet e resolveram todos me tratarem superbem. Pela primeira vez.

Não que eu ligasse pra quando eles me ignoravam. Eu até gostava.

Eu odeio demasiada atenção. Bom, vocês já sabem por quê... Nunca sai nada bom disso. Era uma espécie de carma, sabe...

Eu me sentia – estranhamente – como se fosse alguém famosa. O que era totalmente ridículo, com a minha sorte. E eu também nem queria ser.

O que eu lutava para entender, era o porquê daquela gente toda vier me cercar, fazer perguntas idiotas, e fingir que me conhece sei lá de onde. Isso tudo só porque eu impedi que Edward Cullen fosse atropelado...

O que diabos isso tem demais?

Tudo bem, não responda.

Eu passava no corredor e todos resolviam me cumprimentar; eu cheguei ao refeitório na hora do almoço e todos resolveram me chamar para sentar em suas mesas.

O que eu recusei, claro.

Mas nem assim eles pareciam querer desistir. Quando eu não quis sentar com eles, eles é que vieram sentar comigo. Nossa usual mesa de almoço estava cheia.

Era algo totalmente bizarro. Parecia um mundo totalmente alienado do meu.

Eu era capaz de ouvir do outro lado do refeitório a risada escandalosa de Emmet. E quando eu resolvi descobrir do que ele tanto ria, acho que não me surpreendi realmente em descobrir que era da minha cara.

Eu começava a perder a paciência com aquilo tudo. Nem tinha tempo mais pra ficar envergonhada. Eu estava era pê da vida.

Eu iria enlouquecer.

Levantei-me de supetão, pronta pra ir embora, lançando olhares assassinos aqueles que sequer pensassem em me seguir.

Eu queria distancia de qualquer pessoa. Distancia desses populares falsos e irritantes; distancia até mesmo de minhas amigas.

Pra falar a verdade eu queria mais era desaparecer, de novo. Será que chá de sumiço não existe _mesmo?_

Saí do refeitório de baixo dos olhares de todos, ignorando os cochichos ou até mesmo os olhares amedrontados. Acho bom eles terem medo mesmo. Eu passava pelos corredores sem prestar atenção a nada. Meus passos firmes e constantes ecoavam pelas paredes de pedra.

Eu iria ao único lugar capaz de me acalmar em um estado de loucura. E eu estava louca; sentia-me louca e extremamente capaz de cometer uma loucura. E imaginar isso – definitivamente – não fazia com que eu melhorasse.

Cheguei ao outro lado do – gigantesco – colégio mais rápido do que eu esperava. Segui pelo jardim dos fundos, passando pelas estufas até chegar ao extremo oeste do lago, sentando-me abaixo de uma árvore de cerejeiras que ali havia. Como ainda faltava um pouco para a primavera, a árvore ainda estava seca, com alguns poucos botões de flores, fechados.

Poucas pessoas vinham até aqui, porque era necessário passar por um trecho do bosque – que por mais ridículo que possa parecer, sim, a maioria tinha medo -, sem contar que é um lugar totalmente fora de rota, e pouco visado.

Sentei na grama aveludada, fracamente aquecida pelos raios de sol – sim, deu sol hoje de novo, milagres realmente acontecem, não? -, enquanto fitava a bela paisagem.

Por mais que eu quisesse, meu mau-humor não passava. Sentia raiva por tudo o que me falaram, tudo o que pediram, tudo o que perguntaram...

Mas o que mais tinha me deixado com raiva era o fato de todos insistirem em querer saber se eu e Edward estávamos saindo...

... Porque em todas às vezes eu era obrigada a dizer não. E isso – mesmo contra a minha vontade – me irritava profundamente. E era a mais pura verdade.

- Sabe, você não seria uma boa líder de torcida. – soou uma voz _extremamente_ conhecida atrás de mim. Conhecida até _demais._

Oh, Deus! Ele não, _por favor._

- É mesmo? – retruquei impaciente. – Só porque eu não sou bonita como elas?

Meu tom era cortante; minha raiva era obvia. Continuei fitando o lago sem me virar para olhá-lo.

- Na verdade, não é isso. – a voz de Edward, ao contrário da minha, calma.

Então, pela primeira vez ali, senti vontade de me virar para fitá-lo, saber o que ele estava pensando. Seus olhos verdes estavam de um diferente tom de oliva, graças à claridade, deixando-os mais lindos do que o habitual.

Se é que isso era realmente possível. Concentração, Bella. Você estava com raiva, lembra? Isso mesmo, eu estou com raiva.

Esperei que ele continuasse. Parecia que ele queria dizer alguma coisa mais séria; seu olhar era intenso sobre o meu. Mas pelo jeito, ele mudou de idéia, pois seu semblante de repente ficou divertido.

- Em primeiro lugar... Hum... Não se ofenda. – continuou. – Mas você não parece gostar de muita atenção.

Isso era óbvio, não?

- Em segundo lugar... Você é muito mal-humorada, sabia? – caçoou.

Vi que ele segurava o riso. Tudo bem, eu sabia que andava mal-humorada, mas _ele_ não precisava jogar isso na minha cara, _de novo_. Não agora pelo menos.

Na hora, me senti mais pê da vida _ainda._ Levantei da grama, ficando a uma curta e _segura_ distancia dele, olhando-o incrédula e indignada.

- Em primeiro lugar... – falei, minha voz era baixa e ácida. – Você não me conhece.

O que era a mais límpida e crua verdade. Por mais que isso até doesse em mim dizer, era um fato: ele não me conhecia a ponto de falar como eu sou.

Minha palma coçou, com muita vontade de bater ou quebrar alguma coisa. Fiquei até surpresa comigo mesma, porque eu não costumava ser alguém violenta. A não ser, claro, que me induzissem a ser violenta.

O que era difícil. Normalmente as pessoas só me ignoram.

- Em segundo lugar... – continuei, ainda em tom ácido. – _Você não me conhece!_

Repeti, dando ênfase ao segundo "você não me conhece". Eu estava furiosa com tudo. Furiosa que por culpa _dele_, tudo estava de cabeça pra baixo.

Absolutamente nada dava certo nessa minha vida. Nada.

- Então... Não tente fingir que conhece. – finalizei, quase soltando fogo.

Ele me olhou ressentido, como se ponderasse a respeito do que havia falado, e que com certeza não devia ter falado.

Dei as costas a ele e segui meu caminho de volta.

- Meu Deus, por que os garotos são tão estúpidos. – gritei entre dentes, e tinha quase certeza de que ele ainda poderia me ouvir.

Que se dane. Ouça mesmo. Eu ainda estou muito irritada.

Passei pelo bosque, pelas estufas, contornando a escola pelo jardim, tomando o devido cuidado de não ser vista por ninguém. Quando estava a uma distancia segura comecei a correr para o estacionamento.

Eu – obviamente – não iria à trigonometria. Nem que me implorassem; nem que me pagassem.

Quando cheguei ao meu carro, sentei no confortável banco de couro, sentido o perfume extremamente doce da _Dolce & Gabbana_, liguei o rádio, enquanto tocava uma musica melancólica, e foi então que eu senti um jorro de calor se espalhar dentro de mim. Um calor agonizante e insuportável.

Um calor terrível de culpa.

Poderia até ser culpa de Edward Cullen todas essas desgraças sucessivas em minha vida, mas ainda assim, era uma culpa _inconsciente_. Eu descontei nele algo que ele não merecia.

No fim, eu era a culpada. A culpada por sonhar demais, por ser uma burra, uma idiota. A culpada por gostar de um cara que gosta de outra.

T.H. White disse uma vez: Talvez, nós damos a melhor parte do nosso coração para aqueles que mal pensam em nós.

Nós nos apaixonamos. E em algum ponto, aqueles que amamos esqueceu de nos amar de volta.

Parabéns, Isabella. Um troféu joinha pra você.

Liguei o carro, dando a partida. Pouco me importava em matar aula, ou o que minha mãe pensaria quando me visse. Eu queria ir pra casa, me enfurnar na minha cama e não sair de lá _tão_ cedo.

Mas eu acho que sabia...

... Sabia que não seria assim tão fácil.

-

-

-

Bom, não foi assim tão fácil por três monstruosas, ridículas e constrangedoras razões...

Parecia haver uma espécie de ordem em todo o universo. Como o movimento dos planetas e até a mudança das estações. Mas a vida dos seres humanos é um completo caos. Todos tomam a sua posição, afirmam o seu próprio direito e sensação, confundindo os motivos de outros e o seu próprio.

É tudo irritantemente incomodativo.

A primeira das razões foi que, assim que eu cheguei em casa, minha mãe ficou muito surpresa de me ver por lá. E pra inventar uma desculpa do porque de eu estar matando aula foi quase impossível.

Eu ainda mentia _muito_ mal quando estava chateada ou com raiva.

Acabei falando a verdade. Ou melhor, meia verdade. Disse apenas que todos estavam me enchendo a paciência e que eu me sentia exausta e precisava de um pouco mais de silencio e descanso no meu adorado quarto.

Felizmente ela aceitou essa – e eu sabia bem porque -, e disse que eu poderia subir e não me perturbaria em nada. Agradeci internamente por isso, e corri escadas acima, sem me importar que não parecesse mais indisposta assim.

A segunda aconteceu algumas horas depois, quando Alice e Ninna apareceram em minha casa logo depois do colégio, querendo saber o que estava acontecendo comigo e o porquê de eu andar tão mal humorada.

Expliquei que só estava cansada, e o mau humor era passageiro. Era por causa da data, que não me trazia boas lembranças, mas não era nada com o que se preocupar. E assim que possível, mudei de assunto, procurando algo banal para conversar.

Eu sabia – internamente apenas – que mentir não era a solução dos meus problemas. Que mentindo a elas eu estava mentindo a mim mesma...

Mas eu não estava – não exatamente, pelo menos - mentindo, estava? Eu estava apenas omitindo. É diferente.

Claro que é.

Mas a pior das três aconteceu no final da tarde. Alice e Ninna já tinham ido embora, e eu estava novamente sozinha no silencio do meu quarto, observando o teto, enquanto vegetava.

Eu estava completamente perdida em devaneios. Não sabia o que fazer, ou sequer o que pensar... Quando uma voz chamou minha atenção.

- Bella! – chamou minha mãe do outro lado da porta.

- Entra. – respondi simplesmente.

- Desculpe incomodar, querida. – falou, assim que adentrou meu quarto. – Você tem outra visita.

- Outra? – perguntei duvidosa.

Se ela disse "outra", isso quer dizer que não são Alice nem Ninna que poderiam provavelmente ter esquecido algo. Se for "outra" só poderia ser alguém do colégio...

Levantei vagarosamente, sem a mínima disposição. Eu rezava internamente para que não fosse Jessica ou alguém da patotinha dela. Não estava a fim de que resolvessem me tratar como um ídolo agora.

Na verdade, nem agora, nem nunca.

Sai do meu quarto sem pressa, passando pelo corredor, chegando às escadas. E foi lá do alto das escadas que eu vi quem estava me esperando.

Meu coração tropeçou, parou e voltou a bater acelerado.

Edward estava de costas pra mim, observando com atenção a casa ao seu redor, demorando um pouco mais em alguns retratos que havia na parede. Suas mãos estavam no bolso do jeans escuro; sua camisa _Armani_ em um tom de azul claro estava aberta, mostrando a regata branca por baixo.

Seus lábios moviam-se rapidamente, em silencio, como se estivesse cantarolando para si mesmo. Ele pareceu me notar, logo em seguida, e me encarou preocupado; seus olhos esmeraldinos brilhavam com a intensidade.

- Hey! – ele cumprimentou. Sua voz era de quem pedia desculpas.

- Hey. – devolvi cautelosa.

_O que ele estava fazendo aqui?_ Por que ele teve que vir? O que eu _fiz_, meu Buda? Quem que eu matei e não sei?

Porque isso só _pode_ ser um castigo... E a julgar pelo castigo, eu só posso ter feito algo muito ruim.

- Quer dar uma volta? – perguntou, seu olhar era suplicante; seu sorriso condescendente.

Levantei as sobrancelhas, descrente. Poderia ficar pior?

Meu primeiro pensamento foi negar. Negar e inventar uma desculpa qualquer, como dever de casa ou até mesmo outro compromisso, mas eu não conseguia.

Eu não _queria_.

- Claro. – respondi casualmente.

Ele sorriu em resposta. Um sorriso sereno, sincero... deslumbrante. Senti minhas pernas bambearem e me apoiei fielmente ao corrimão, do jeito mais discreto que pude, para não cair.

Ele saiu na frente, em direção ao jardim, e eu fui logo atrás. Quando saímos na rua, ele começou a andar mais devagar, e eu o acompanhei. O silencio era predominante entre nós. Só era possível ouvir o bater de nossos pés no cimento.

Fitei o céu azul alaranjado. Era uma cor bonita de se ver, estava assim graças ao sol poente; alguns pássaros ainda sobrevoavam-no graciosamente; uma brisa leve pairava sobre o ar que começava a esfriar significativamente.

E eu apenas esperei, enquanto observava a paisagem. Esperei que ele falasse o que queria falar – e a julgar pelo seu olhar e o abrir e fechar de sua boca, eu sabia que ele queria falar algo. O silencio, apesar de abundante, não era incomodo, era aconchegante.

Não era necessário que ele falasse algo para eu saber o que ele queria dizer. Na verdade era obvio que ele se sentia constrangido pelo que havia dito mais cedo. E eu também.

Resolvi começar, então...

- Eu sinto muito, pelo que te disse mais cedo. – falei, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem. – Eu não devia ter falado daquele jeito.

- Não. – respondeu ele, rápido demais. Sorri involuntariamente, enquanto observava as maçãs de seu rosto mudarem para um fraco tom de rosa. - Eu não devia ter dito aquilo, eu...

- Edward... – interrompi. Ele parou para me fitar. – Você estava brincando. Eu que levei a sério demais.

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco. Nós já havíamos andado um bom percurso, estando agora em frente ao pequeno playground do bairro. Caminhei vagarosa até um dos balanços, sentando-me nele, enquanto via Edward fazer o mesmo com o outro.

- Eu não quis te chamar de mal-humorada.

Soltei uma baixa gargalhada. Agora, aqui conversando com ele, eu não entendia como poderia ter ficado tão irritada com uma coisa tão idiota. Eu era uma idiota.

- Tudo bem. – falei enquanto me balança fracamente. – Eu ando mal-humorada mesmo.

E por um bom motivo. Um motivo que ninguém – com exceção de minha mãe – sabia. Isso aconteceu há muitos anos, mas ainda assim, quando essa semana chegava, me afetava igual a todos os outros anos.

Estranhamente, quando eu pensava sobre isso eu me lembrava... Certa vez Stephen King escreveu:

'O tempo leva tudo. O que você quer e o que não. O tempo leva tudo. O tempo arrasa tudo. E, no final, só resta a escuridão. Às vezes, encontramos outros nessa escuridão. E outras vezes, perdemos eles de novo'.

- Algum motivo aparente? – ele parecia curioso, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado.

- É, tem um. – respondi dando de ombros. Não queria falar sobre isso agora.

Ele pareceu entender, pois não tocou novamente no assunto. Ficamos em silencio por algum tempo, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Eu realmente não sabia o que pensar. Queria saber por que ele estava sendo tão legal comigo. Queria _imaginar_ que não era apenas por gratidão. Mas internamente eu sabia que era. Sabia que tudo não passava disso...

Apenas gratidão por eu tê-lo salvo.

Já acordou de um sonho bom, e dormiu de novo para tentar voltar nele? Era exatamente assim que eu me sentia...

- Mas quer saber... – falou de repente, tirando minha linha de raciocínio. Virei meu rosto em sua direção, fitando seus orbes – agora, graças ao anoitecer – em um belo tom de verde musgo. – Você estava certa.

- Sobre o quê? – perguntei sem conter minha curiosidade.

Meu cérebro travou. Eu dificilmente estou certa sobre algo.

- Eu não te conheço. – finalizou. Eu sorri em resposta.

Pelo menos ele admitia. Eu tentei esconder o nó que essas palavras formaram em meu estômago.

- Mas você também está errada sobre outra coisa. – continuou. Olhei-o intrigada. Isso era mais fácil de computar. Eu geralmente estava errada sobre alguma coisa.

- Fale... – incentivei.

- Eu realmente não te conheço. – seus olhos lampejaram com algo que eu não pude decifrar. – Ainda.

Comecei a rir de suas palavras. Não sabia perfeitamente o significado delas, mas eu consegui entender o suficiente, e estava feliz por elas. Até mais feliz do que deveria.

- Se você diz. – dei de ombros, falsamente, enquanto ainda sorria. Em seus lábios também estava um sorriso. Um singelo e sereno sorriso.

Às vezes nos deparamos com algum momento. Então ele paira e dura muito mais do que apenas um momento... O som para... O movimento para... Por muito, muito mais do que um momento. E daí esse momento passa... E percebemos o quanto ele significou na verdade.

Era assim que eu me sentia.

Edward e eu conversamos até o céu enegrecer completamente. O céu não era estrelado em Londres, mas, pelo menos, havia uma lua. Uma bela lua cheia. Nós voltamos pra casa ainda falando sobre banalidades; coisas que nos descontraiam e divertiam.

Quando lhe desejei boa noite através da varanda de meu quarto aquela noite, eu me sentia mais leve, tranqüila...

Acho que no fundo eu me acostumara ao fato de que Edward e eu jamais seriamos "nós". Mas eu pude facilmente ver o quanto ele tentou ser gentil, pelo fato de eu ter salvado a vida dele... Ele era alguém fácil de conversar...

Fui dormir mais leve do que jamais havia me sentido antes.

A vida é engraçada às vezes. Pode ser realmente difícil...

Como quando você se apaixona por alguém, mas eles esquecem de te amar de volta... Quando a sua melhor amiga e seu namorado te deixam sozinha... Quando você puxa o gatilho ou acende o fogo e não pode voltar atrás...

Como eu disse... A vida é difícil, mas isso não é desculpa para desistir. No esporte chamam isso de se superar. Na vida chamam isso de pegar pesado.

Sabe a expressão que "As melhores coisas da vida são de graça"? Bem, essa expressão é verdadeira.

De vez em quando as pessoas se superam. Se tornando mais corajosas com elas mesmas. Às vezes, elas te surpreendem. Às vezes, elas cedem fácil.

A vida é engraçada, às vezes. Pode nos surpreender...

Mas se você estiver perto o suficiente  
Você encontrará esperança... No sorriso de uma criança... Numa canção...

Nos olhos de alguém que você ama...

E se você tiver sorte... Digo, se você for a pessoa com mais sorte em todo o planeta... A pessoa que você ama, decidirá te amar de volta.

-

-

-

**Boa noite, meu amores.**

**Que saudade de vocês!**

**Antes de qualquer coisa vou me desculpar, porque eu demorei mesmo, mas é que tiveram uma série de implicância na minha vida que me impediam de postar. Pneumonia, por exemplo, foi uma delas.**

**Mas enfim, assim que eu me recuperei, eu tentei escrever o mais rápido que pude.**

**O final do capítulo ficou bem filosófico, notaram? Pois é, eu fiz isso enquanto ouvia umas músicas bonitinhas, e bom, saiu isso.**

**A frase no final não fui eu quem escrevi. Achei na internet, gostei, e coloquei. É pra ver se trás algum significado para alguém, como trouxe pra mim.**

**Eu NÃO FUI MALVADA DESSA VEZ, viram? Fiz um final bem típico. Mas não tenho certeza quanto ao próximo. Penso em parar em uma parte bem terrível, só pra deixar vocês na vontade... Brincadeira!**

**Espero que me desculpem se ficou muito ruim. Qualquer coisa, dêem sugestões, critiquem, imponham opinião. Eu vejo tudo muito satisfeita. **

**Bom, agora falando pra quem comentou, sim, o capítulo passado teve a parte do Long Island tirada de "Sorte ou Azar", mas foi só. É que eu achei tão linda e quis pôr, mas a estória não puxa pro lado do livro, beleza? (:**

**Meeesmo demorando, eu vou responder a cada uma review, porque eu devo isso a vocês. Fiquei surpresa com a quantidade, REALMENTE surpresa. Eu amei.**

**Obrigada a todas que comentaram. Incentivam-me a escrever. Eu já sou meio lerda e depressiva... AOISHIOAHSO, mas quando vocês deixam uma review, eu fico TÃO animada.**

**Por isso, eu peço humildemente que DEIXEM UMA REVIEW. Isso me faz muito feliz, vocês não tem noção. **

**Mas como eu sou JUSTA, e não posso cobrar sem dar algo em troca, eu proponho o seguinte:**

**Agora eu recebi 43 reviews ( *-* ), se dessa vez eu receber 50 (Nem são muitas mais.) Eu posto o capítulo dentro de no máximo 10 dias. **

**:D**

**Vou me matar, mas eu faço. XD**

**Enfim, o capítulo ficou gigante, CONFESSEM. Então a culpa diminui, né?**

**Pois então. OASHAIOHSAO**

**Obrigada amadas. (:**

**Xoxo :***

**RESPONDENDO****AS****REVIEWS.**

**Piii: **Oii! Que bom que gostou. Ah, não, a estória não vai tomar o rumo do livro Sorte ou Azar não. Eu só tinha amado a parte de Long Island e coloquei, mas só essa também. (: Obrigada por comentar e pela sugestão. Adorei! (:

**Cat e Dan:** AH, pois é. Eu li algumas de suas fics e são ÓTIMAS. E como é importante, deixei reviews, HAHA. Obrigada por comentar. Ficoo feliz que esteja gostando.

**My Odd World':** AH, obrigada. Olha, não foi bem não arte do carro, mas – para mim – a estória toda é um pouco inspirada em A mediadora. Eu amo os livros da Meg Cabot e fui muito influenciada pelo jeito que ela escreve, então você acertou, HAHA. Eu fico muuito feliz que você esteja gostando. Quando li sua review – bem grande, por sinal – fiquei bem feliz. Muito obrigada, viu. Espero que esse capítulo não seja tão ruim. xoxo :*

**Karoline Toreati:** Obrigada por comentar. Que bom que está gostando. Espero que goste desse capítulo também. :*

**Lipa – Moon – Li: **HAHA, agora você viu o que aconteceu com a Bella. Pois é, esse negócio do Edward gostar da Tânia ainda tem um misteriosinho. OAIHSAOI. Você vai descobrir mais pro final. Espero que goste desse capítulo também. Beijos.

**Penelope Cullen: **AH, minha primeira e inesquecível leitora. OAISHAIO. Obriigaaada. Que bom que está gostando *-*, fico feliz. Pois é, o negócio aqui em Blumenau tava bem feio, mas já melhorou muito, comparado a antes.

OBRIGADA por comentar. É muito importante pra mim. Beeeijos.

**Blackforever:** AH, obrigada! *-* Ta aqui o próximo capítulo. Espero que goste... 8D

**Helena Camila:** Meu Deus, eu diria que você é médium. HAHA. Pois é, a resposta pra Lauren foi bem merecida :b. OBRIGADA, que bom que está gostando. Sim, graças a deus, as coisas melhoraram aqui, quanto às chuvas. Mais uma vez, obrigada pela review, adorei! 8D

**Fata Morgan: **Ah, obrigada, que bom que você gostou. Não, eu demoro mas nunca desisto da fic, saiohsoaihsa. Pois é, essa história do Ed com a Tânia você vai descobrir mais pra frente, haha. E não se preocupe, o tapa da Bella na Lauren ainda vai chegar... XD Desculpe a demora, mas antes tarde do que nunca, certo? Espero que goste do capítulo. Beeijos :*

**Talizinha:** Vou dizer que eu amo quando começam a comentar, fazendo perguntas sobre a fic. HAHA, AMEI sua review, MUITO obrigada. É, eu acabei demorando de novo, por que o mundo parece conspirar contra mim, mas no fim eu postei. Eu me diverti muito, obrigada por pergunta. E você, aproveitou muito nas férias :D? HAHA, você acertou, eu inspirei muito meu jeito de escrever nos livros da Meg Cabot. Eu adoro, e me sinto muito influenciada por eles. Quanto ao Edward ser afim da Tânia, você vai descobrir...IOAHSOIHO. Nossa, é tão legal quando vemos sobre algum personagem que se parece conosco em certo ponto *-*. Bom, ta ai o próximo capítulo, espero que não tenha ficado TÃO ruim assim... AIOHSOIAH.

Beeeijos.

**Mariie Swan: **AAH, obrigada. Fico tão feliz que você tenha gostado. Eu comecei a ler sua fan fic, ela também é OTIMA. Eu pretendo me atualizar por lá – porque eu ando meio perdida ultimamente – e vou deixar uma review! Obrigada, as coisas melhoraram bastante na cidade, comparado a antes. Obrigada pro comentar. Beeijos :*

**Maria Lua: **Oii! AH, que bom que está gostando. Espero que goste desse capítulo também, e qualquer coisa: review!. OBRIGADA, beijos! :*

**NatBell:** Bom, ta ai a continuação. HAHA. Pois é, mais pra frente você vai descobrir sobre o Ed e a Tânia. E eu adorei a sua sugestão, eu já tenho algumas ótimas idéias pra fazer o Edward pegando a Bella no flagra na janela. AOISHOAIH. Obrigada por comentar. Beiijos :*

**Viic Blackout: **Oii! Que bom que goosto, fico feliz. HAHA, Lauren bitch (2) (yy), como sempre. OIHASIOAHISOA. O Edward também é lindo, como sempre. HAHA, obrigada por comentaaar. Espero que esse capítulo agrade também. BEIJOS :*

**theviciada: **Siiim! O livro é Sorte ou Azar... OIHASIOAHSOIAH. Que bom que goostou, espero que goste desse também. OBRIGADA pela review. Beijos :*

**marinapz4: **Sim, é do Sorte ou Azar, ahá, acertou! AH, desculpa por isso, é que eu adorei a parte do Long Island, mas foi a ÚNICA que eu fiz parecida, juro, o resto da fan fic é bem diferente. (: OBRIGADA pela review, adorei! :**

**tataa': **THAAAAAAIS! OAIHSAOIHSAIO, Ah, eu assisti muitos filmes, incluindo "O diabo veste prada", e em Gossip Girls, HAHA, por isso eu sei tantas grifes. OAIHSIOAHSIO.

AH, eu sou viciada, mas você também é. E você TAMBÉM BERROU no cinema, ahá!

Sim, eu li Sorte ou Azar, ta na cara, né? OIAHSOIAHSOA

AAAHm que bom que você ta gostando. Sua opinião É MUITO importante pra mim. E suas fics também tão ótimaas, atualiza a do MINATO! *.*~ ASIOHIOSH

Espero que você goste desse capítulo. Não ficou tão bom, mas o qeu vale é a intenção. HAHA. Beeeeijos, e até segunda! o/

**Bruna cm Yamashina: **Oiii! Que bom que gostoou! Desculpa a demora, mas ta aqui o próximo capitulo. Espero que gooste também! OBRIGADA por coomentar, viu. BEIJOS! :*

**Amandaoo: **Oiii! HAHA, fico feliz que esteja gostaaando. Pois é, quanto ao Edward gostar da Tânia... bem, você vai ver depois :P. OIAHSOIAH. Desculpa a demora pra postar, mas antes tarde do que nunca, certo? :D Espero que goste, ORBIGADA por comentar. Beijos :*

**Kagome Juju Assis:** Cara, eu AMO suas reviews grandonas *.* IASHAOISHOA. AH, que bom que gostou :D Pois é, a reação das pessoas a cena heróica da Bella foi exatamente como ela não queria, HAHA. Esse é o espírito da coisa, OAIHSOAIHSOA, tem que complicar primeiro, paara depois solucionar. XD

AUSHAUHSUAH. Deesculpa a demora, mas eu postei a continuação viiu! HAHA, antes tarde do que nunca. ;x

As coisas aqui em SC tão bem melhores, comparado a antes. É, eu vi que tinha tido umas chuvas por ai também, mas ainda bem que não é perto de onde voc~e mora então... XD.

Espero que a continuação não esteja tão ruim. :D

BEIJOS :* e OBRIGADA pela review enooorme *-* eu ADORO! Iaoshaoishaoishao :*

**u. saku-chan: **asiohoaihsao, pois é, teve uma mistura de Meg Cabot aqui né, nossa, IOASHAIOHAIO. Que bom que gostou *-* fico feliz.

As coisas aqui em SC já estão muito melhores. O pior mesmo só vai ser praqueles que perderam tudo, recomeçar de novo. As doações ajudaram muito.

Ta aqui o próximo capitulo, espero que não esteja tão ruim assim. OBRIGADA porr comentar. Beijos :*

**rah- mazurek: **OI! Deesculpa a demora, mas eu poostei. Espero que goste. OBRIGADA pela review. :**

** Chantal. Forks Cullen: **Oiii! AH, que bom que goostou. O livro é Sorte ou Azar meeesmo. Eu também AMO esse livro, ele é lindo. Mas eu só peguei essa partezinha ali emprestada, o resto é diferente. :P

AH, Jaraguá do Sul: É mesmo beeem pertinho. Ai também foi bastante afetado, não é? :T E como estão as coisas pro ai agora, melhoraram?

Pois é, eu ainda estou esperando pela atualização de sua fan fic, dona moça! XD

Haha, continue assim que der. OBRIGADA por comentar. Espero que este capítulo esteja bom também. Pelo menos aceitável. XD'

Beijos :*

**Belle Castle: **Oii! Tá aqui a continuaação. HAHA, desculpa a demora, mas chegou! AISHAOIH. Espero que continue gostando. OBRIGADA pela review. Beeeijos :*

**bruna326: ** AH, que bom que você está gostando. Não aconteceu nada de grave com a Bella :D Mas coitada mesmo, ela paga muitos micos, HAHA. AH, que legal que você gosta de fan fics longas, porque eu to pensando mesmo em estender um pouco essa. IAHSOASAOIH. Espero que goste desse capítulo também. OBRIGADA por comentar. Beeijos :*

**riton:** Oii! AH, fico feliz que você gostou. Eu demoreii, mas to continuaado, viu. HAHA, o Edward é sempre lindo né... Bom, espero que goste desse também. MUITO obrigada por comentar. Beeijos :*

**Dandy Fairy Lily: **HAHA, eu coloquei a Bella como heroína por uns motivos ai.. :) IAOHSAIOH. Que bom que gostou. OBRIGADA pela reviewm espero que esse capitulo fique bonzinho também. Beeeijos :*

**.Srta. JadE emOxinha.:** IAOSHAIOSHIOA. AH, muuuito obrigada, fico feliz que tenha gostado! Desculpa a dmeora, MAS EU POSTEI, antes tarde do que nunca, é o que eu sempre digo. XD

Esse vai virar meu lema, já que eu sempre tardo, mas posto. Iasohsioaho

OMG! DEEEEEESCULPA! Eu não respondi MESMO a sua review??? DD: SÉRIO, desculpa meeeesmo. Eu achei que tinha respondido toda :~

Me desculpa! i.i

Obrigada por comentaar. E dessa vez eu respondi! :D /semata

Beijos :*

**ana kawall: **AH, obrigada pela review. Que bom que gostou. Bem feito mesmo pra Lauren... IAOHSOIA. Sempre achei que ela merecia uma dessas. U_û IAOHSIOAHSOIA. O que acontecee agora você já viu! O/ Mas o que acontece depois vai ter que esperar o próximo capítulo... IAOHSIOHSIO

OBRIGADA de novo. Beijos :*

**Isa Stream:** HAHA, legal você enfatizar o por enquanto. Eu também acho a estória boa, por enquanto. IAOSHAOISH Mas sei lá, parece que vai ficando pior com o passar dos capítulos, eu em... XD

Que bom que gostou até agora. Eu sou meio feminista – cof cof – então acho que era a vez da Bella salvar alguém. XD Saioshoaihsoa

OBRIGADA por comentar, é muito importante.

Beijooos :*

**danda jabur:** OAHSIOAHSO. Nossa, eu adorei sua review enorme. Eu ri bastante lendo ela XD. Sugestão computada (Y) levar a Bella para umas compras ASIHAOHSAO. Pois é, ela paga caaada mico, né? XD Ninguém merecia. AIOSHIAO. Edward picando é TUDO de bom, não é? *-* Eu me mataria por um desses.

Mas eu não sou má, eu estou dando o Edward pra Bella. OAHSOIAHSAIO

Mas coitada, ela só passa vergonha! XD

Ta aqui o capítulo. Espero que tenha ficado bonzinho, pelo menos.

OBRIGADA por comentar :D

:**

**nakymalu: **ISOHAOISAIO. Coontinute. Demorei, mas atualizei. Ok, pode me bater mas só UM tapa, ok? XDD Que bom que gostou, espero que goste desse também. OBRIGADA por comentar. Beeeijos :*

**Betina Black:** Oiii!! Você por aqui... AISHAOIHSAIO. Que bom que ta gostando da fic. Espero que o capítulo esteja bom, pelo menos. XD OBRIGADA pela review, adorei! *-*

Eu sou uma de suas fãs. AMO sua fan fic Uma Voce *.* E estou lhe intimando a atualizar lá também! :x

Aishaoishiao

Beijos! :*

**Pida:** Oiii! Que bom que você e suas amigas gostaram. Fico feliiz! *-* Ta aqui a continuação, espero que esteja boa. :D

OBRIGADA por comentar! *.*

:**

**Laliinha –': **Oiii! Ain, que bom que você gostou. AH, sim, obrigada, adoro sugestões. Quanto a ser parecida com sorte ou azar, foi só a parte do chá Long Island que eu adoreei e não resisti XD Mas o resto eu juro que é bem diferente. :D

OBRIGADA por comentar. Mesmo³! (:

Beeeijos! :*

**Nathalia Peverell Cullen: **Que bom que gostou. Desculpa a demora, mas atualizei! :D Espero que goste também. OBRIGADA por comeentar (:

Beijos :*

**N. Ransom: **Oii! Poostei o próximo capítulo! Espero que gooste. OBRIGADA por comentar, é muito improtante! :D Beijos :*

**naigirl: **AH, que bom que goostou. OAIHSAOIHSA AH, mas o Edward ainda vai salvar a Bella, pra eles ficarem quites, mais pra frente. AIOHSAIOHSAO :D

Espero que goste desse capítulo também... *-*

OBRIGADA por comentar. BEIJOS :*

**Lulyzinha:** Oii! Obrigada, fico feliz que você goste! Pronto, atualizei, espero que continue gotaaando! :D OBRIGADA pro comentar, beijos! :*

**AmandaaC:** IOAHSIOA. Eu não gostei tanto assim do capítulo, mas fico feliz que você gostou. Espero que goste desse também, um pouco pelo menos. IAOHSIOAHSOA. OBRIGADA por comentar, viu.

BEIJOS :*

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Oiii! AH, fico feliz que você ta gostando. *-* Isso me deixa mesmo muito feliz :D Atualizei!! Eu demorei, mas postei... IAOHSOAIH. Desculpa a demora... (:

OBRIGADA por comentar. BEIJOS :*

**Katryna Greenleaf Black: **Oii! Pois é, eu também adoro personagens femininas de personalidade forte. HAHA. Bella e Edward é mesmo tudo de bom. E quando ao Edward gostar da Tania você vai ver mais pra freente o que isso vai daar... *-* OIAHSAOIHSAIO MUITO OBRIGADA por comentar. Eu fico feliz que esteja gostando (: Beeeijos :*

**Tamy-Loka:** Oii! Acertou! É sim o livro sorte ou azar. OIASHAIOSHIOA. Nossa, que honra :D Muito obrigada, eu fico feliz que você esteja gostando. Obrigada pelos elogios, fiquei até boba... OAISHAIOHSA; Muito obrigada mesmo por comentar, é muito importante pra mim. OBRIGADA :D

Beijos :*

**Ufa, eu demorei mas respondi tudo certinho. AOIHSAIOH.**

**MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUITO OBRIGADA, AMORES. Obrigada a todas que comentaram, eu fico TÃO feliz. Eu continuo por vocês. Essa é a fan fic que eu mais atualizo. Juro... XD**

**AIOSHAIOHSA.**

**Se cuidem, até mais...  
**

**xoxo :***


End file.
